Naruto Wishes
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: Naruto findet mit sechs Jahren eine Kugel welche ihm zwei Jahre später den Wunsch für ein neues Leben erfüllt. Nun als Akira Horlu muss sie sich als Saiyajin durchs Leben schlagen und dabei nicht nur irdische Probleme bewältigen sondern hat auch noch Probleme mit einem gewissen, namentlichen, Gefrierschrank (Freezer) Die Story hat bereits 20 Kapitel in Bereitschaft und geht weiter.
1. Kapitel 1

_**Kapitel 1:**_

Ich verzweifelte, immer dasselbe.

In meinem Kopf hämmerte es, immer wurde ich von allen mies behandelt, ich wusste noch nicht einmal wieso. Ich hatte ihnen nie etwas getan, ich war kein böses Kind. Selten kam jemand zu mir, brachte mir dann Essen oder half mir beim Haushalt jedoch nur sehr selten. „Die sind alle gemein." Sagte ich mir immer, ich wollte nicht sehen das es einen Grund geben könnte für dieses Verhalten.

Jeden Tag fürchtete ich mich davor das mir jemand etwas tat, wieso wusste ich nicht aber denen traute ich es zu. Mittlerweile ließ ich nur noch wenige hinein, Sensei Iruka von der Ninja Akademie auf die ich bald gehen durfte, Sensei Kurenai, eine Jonin die manchmal kam um mir zu helfen, und natürlich Mikoto-san, sie gehörte zur Familie der Uchiha und war immer nett zu mir gewesen.

Nur der Hokage kam ansonsten herein wenn ich es nicht verhindern konnte, der alte nette Mann welcher mir auch manchmal half. Ich war noch zu klein, gerade einmal acht Jahre alt war ich vor zwei Tagen geworden und voller Träume und Wünsche waren meine Gedanken. „Du wirst schon sehen", hatte der Hokage schon oft gesagt, „morgen wird alles anders werden." Aber er hatte nie Recht, immer die selben Blicke und mittlerweile ging ich nur noch raus zu meinem kleinen Terrassengarten den ich auf meinem Balkon hatte oder um einmal alleine zu trainieren und dann sahen alle mich so an.

Ich hörte sie immer tuscheln, hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten sie immer. „Da ist das Monster." War nur einer von vielen gemeinen Sätzen die ich hören musste. Ich verstand das nicht, wieso mussten die immer so gemein sein? Was tat ich ihnen denn? Was war der Grund das sie mich so hassten? Weil ich keine Eltern hatte und alleine wohnte? Nein, das taten viele Kinder in Konoha, nicht nur ich.

Heute Morgen saß ich auf meinem Balkon bei meinem kleinen Garten und sah verträumt in den Himmel wo einige Vögel flogen. Kleine Sperlinge, Tauben, Schwalben, Rotkehlchen, sie alle waren frei und lebten wie sie wollten. Ich war zwar auch kein Gefangener aber trotzdem nicht frei, ich war auch nicht Teil eines großen Schwarms der Schutz bot wie die jungen Zugenten deren Formation vorbei flog.

Neben mir lag mein größter Schatz, unscheinbar aber wunderschön und einzigartig wie ich fand. Eine große Glaskugel in Orange mit vier roten Sternen welche, wenn man sie drehte, stets in einem Viereck formiert blieben. Diese Kugel musste einfach etwas besonderes sein, so musste es einfach sein. Es war mein Schatz, von ihm ging eine Macht aus die ich spürte auch wenn ich noch nicht einmal Genin war.

Ich hielt die Kugel gut versteckt, die Macht spürte ich wohl als einziger und das war gut so. Was würden sie tun wenn sie davon wüssten? Man gönnte mir eh nie etwas außer dem alten Mann und den wenigen anderen netten Leuten die ich kannte. Traurig hob ich die Gießkanne auf und goss meine Blumen, bald würden sie blühen das wusste ich, meine Rosen und Tulpen, auch ein kleiner Kaktus war hier und sie alle spendeten mir Trost wenn ich mich darum kümmern konnte.

Als ich fertig war hob ich meinen Schatz auf und ging durch die Balkontür in mein Zimmer, es lag im Dachgeschoss und mir gehörte damit die gesamte südliche Dachterrasse, ein schöner Umstand. Niemand vergriff sich daran, Angst, Mitleid, was wusste ich? Sie mieden sie und vor allem meine Wohnung. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich damit zu versuchen mein Chakra zu trainieren aber das klappte auch nicht, da war ich nicht gut aber das lag nicht nur daran das ich noch gar nicht an der Akademie war.

Mein Chakra wollte nie so wie ich wollte, als wenn etwas mich blockierte. Schließlich, als es Nacht war und ich meine Pflanzen noch einmal gegossen und umsorgt hatte, ging ich ins Bett. Lange lag ich trotzdem noch wach. Meine Träume waren nicht schön, ich sah zwei Gestalten wie sie aufgespießt wurden alle paar Nächte und der Regel folgend war es heute wieder so weit.

Ich ahnte das es meine Eltern waren die sich zwischen mich und einem Angriff geworfen hatten, sie waren für mich gestorben wer auch immer sie waren. 10. Oktober, mein Geburtstag vor acht Jahren war der Tag als der Biju Kyuubi angegriffen hatte, dieses schreckliche Monster. Ich sah meinen Schatz lange an bevor ich seufzte und ihn gegen meine Stirn drückte. Das kühle Material aus dem er bestand war glatt, nichts konnte ihn trüben wie einen Kristall und nichts konnte ihn zerbrechen.

Immer trug ich die Kugel bei mir als Talisman, mein größter Schatz überhaupt war diese kleine Kugel und sie war mir wichtig wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Ich wünschte mir selten etwas von der Kugel, manchmal schon aber meist im Spaß aber nun wünschte ich mir etwas, von ganzem Herzen. „Bitte, wenn du es kannst, gib mir doch ein neues Leben und mach das ich nicht mehr das habe was sie fürchten." Flüsterte ich leise ohne eine wirkliche Hoffnung darauf das es klappen würde.

Umso überraschter war ich als mir eine Stimme antwortete und die Kugel leuchtete. „**Ich habe dich gehört Naruto, du, der du den Dragonball mit den vier Sternen besitzt hast ein schweres Los.**" Sprach eine tiefe, nicht menschlich wirkende Stimme zu mir. Ich schrak aus meinem Bett hoch und sah mich um, im Glauben das hier jemand war und mir einen Streich spielte aber da hörte ich sie schon wieder. „**Hab keine Angst, ich bin Shenlong, der heilige Drache welcher in diesen Kugeln haust von denen du eine besitzt.**" Erklärte er während ich nur Bahnhof verstand, in meiner Kugel hauste ein Drache? Und es gab noch mehr dieser Art? Als wenn er diese Frage gehört hatte, und ich war mir irgendwie sicher das es so war, antwortete er: „**Ganz recht, es gibt sieben Dragonballs, sie sehen alle gleich aus, sind gleich groß, nur in der Anzahl ihrer Sterne unterscheiden sie sich. Du hast den vierten, den mit den vier Sternen und ich gewähre dir einen Wunsch im Austausch gegen jenes Monster welches dir dein Leben so schwer macht.**" Ich verstand gar nichts mehr und legte die Kugel vor mich, versuchte dabei etwas darin zu erkennen aber da war nichts. Als ich die Kugel schon fast mit der Nase berührte lachte der Drache über mein Verhalten was ich doch gemein fand. „**Du wirst nichts erkennen, ich existiere in den einzelnen Dragonballs nur als Energie aber nun, ich werde den Biju nehmen und seine Kraft wird die restlichen ersetzen.**" Erklärte er während mir die Aussage das er den Biju nehmen wollte durch Mark und Bein ging, hieß das ich war der Jinchuriki? War ich das Gefäß für den Kyuubi?

Wie aufs Stichwort fand ich mich im nächsten Moment an einem anderen Ort wieder, neben mir mein Dragonball und vor mir, im Dunkel einer mit einem goldenen Gitter versperrten Kammer, sah ich die Fratze eines Monsters mit rot glühenden Augen. Erschrocken stolperte ich zurück und starrte in die Augen welche ich schon in meinen Träumen gesehen hatte. „**Na Bengel? Angst?**" Hörte ich die bellende Stimme des Ungeheuers und zitterte mit einem mal, das war es also? Ich war der Träger dieses Monsters? Ich hatte die Bürde dieses Monsters zu tragen?

Nun war ich mir sicher das meine Eltern die ich in meinen Albträumen sterben sah von ihm getötet wurden, ganz eindeutig. Ich hatte sie verloren am Tag meiner Geburt, sie hatten sich zwischen mich und den Kyuubi geworfen, wer sie auch waren, ich hatte nun wirklich einen Heiden Respekt vor ihnen. „**Fürchte dich nicht, nachdem ich den Wunsch erfüllt habe wird wenn überhaupt von ihm nur ein winziger Rest bleiben welchen dein Körper absorbieren wird so das er verschwindet.**" Hörte ich wieder Shenlong und ein trauriges, bitteres Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Der Kyuubi wäre weg aber, wie würde die Erfüllung meines Wunsches aussehen? Ich war ja immer noch ich, Naruto Uzumaki.

Als ich kurz die Augen schloss und sie wieder öffnete war ich wieder in meinem Zimmer, jedoch waren alle Rollläden hinunter gelassen und ein helles Licht erstrahlte aus meinem Dragonball. Ich erschrak leicht vor allem da ich spürte wie mir Chakra entzogen wurde, sicher das von Kyuubi aber da war noch ein anderes Gefühl welches mir gar nicht gefiel. „W- was passiert jetzt?" Fragte ich ein wenig stotternd und fühlte wie mir heiß wurde, unerträglich heiß.

Bald bekam ich kaum noch Luft und keuchte unentwegt, ich fühlte mich wie in einem Schraubstock. Als ich gar keine Luft mehr bekam schwand mir mein Bewusstsein und was danach geschah kann ich leider nicht berichten.

* * *

Es musste gegen 14:40 gewesen sein als ich aufwachte und statt meines Talisman einen Kugelrunden Stein auf meinem Bett fand. Ich war ausgelaugt und hörte noch in meinen Gedanken Shenlongs Stimme welche mir sagte: „**Ein Jahr, so lange bleibt der Dragonball so, diese Zeit braucht er bis er wieder Wünsche erfüllen kann.**" Ich fasste mir an den Kopf, mir verschwamm immer wieder die Sicht und ich war sicher das ich nicht ganz ohne Schaden war. Ich legte meinen Talisman wieder in die kleine Truhe auf meinem Nachttisch welche ich mit einem roten Polster ausgestattet hatte, nur zur Sicherheit auch wenn mein Dragonball, wie ihn Shenlong ja genannt hatte, nicht kaputt gehen konnte, das hatte ich schon erfahren.

Ich wollte erst einmal etwas essen um meinen Magen zu beruhigen aber als ich aufstand kam ich kaum zwei Schritte bevor ich stolperte und den Schmerz in meiner Nase spürte. Verwirrt sah ich hinter mich und entdeckte dort einen Affenschwanz der sich um mein Bein gewickelt hatte. Erst glaubte ich da wäre ein Affe der mir einen Streich gespielt hatte aber als ich daran zog verlor ich nicht nur fast das Bewusstsein, nein ich spürte auch einen ungeheuren Schmerz.

Nachdem ich losgelassen hatte und mich aufgesetzt hatte stellte ich fest das der Schwanz nicht nur aus meiner Hose lugte sondern teil meines Körpers war. Er hatte ein mittellanges, braunes und glattes Fell. Seine Länge dürfte etwa einen Dreiviertel Meter betragen und er war vor allem sauber.

Erst jetzt fielen mir gravierende Veränderungen an meinem Körper auf vor allem da mir meine Sachen ein wenig zu groß waren. Ich krabbelte zur Sicherheit zu einem Spiegel und musste dann feststellen das die Veränderungen noch gravierender waren als ich dachte. Statt eines blonden Jungen mit blauen Augen sah mir ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen deren Haare bis zum Boden reichten, würde ich denn stehen, aus ihren schwarzen Augen entgegen welche nur einen leichten Türkis Schimmer hatten. Um zu sehen ob ich nicht doch nur verrückt wurde sah ich in meine Hose und da war nur ein weibliches Geschlechtsteil, noch lange vor der Nutzbarkeit und wie schon mein Charmebereich zuvor Haarlos.

Mir stellten sich alle Haare an meinem Körper auf und eine Gänsehaut durchlief meinen Körper das ich zitterte. „Ein Mädchen." Flüsterte ich und hörte nun meine deutlich hellere Stimme welche mich noch mehr zittern ließ, ich war ein Mädchen! Torkelnd kam ich auf die Beine und versuchte mich erst einmal an den Schwanz zu gewöhnen welcher wie gesagt mit im Paket enthalten war. Ich hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr zu meinem früheren ich, weder Haare, noch Augen und selbst die feinen Narben im Gesicht waren verschwunden.

Als ich meine ersten Schritte machen wollte, viel vorsichtiger und nicht wie sonst, dabei aufpassend das der Schwanz mir nicht im Weg war, klingelte es an der Tür, klasse, ich war im oberen Stockwerk meiner Wohnung, sie hatte zwei Etagen aber als ich nicht antwortete hörte ich einen Schlüssel, entweder war das Sensei Iruka, was mir noch am liebsten wäre, Sensei Kurenai oder der Hokage, ja den nach Iruka noch am liebsten.

Jedoch keiner der beiden Bevorzugten sondern eine Frau mit dunkelgrauen Haaren, roten Augen und einem spärlichen Aufzug kam herein. Sie schaute bei meinem Anblick etwas dumm während ich mich auf den Boden fallen ließ, jetzt würde die Katze aus dem sprichwörtlichen Sack kommen. „Na wer bist denn du Kleine?" Fragte sie mich überrascht bis ihr wohl meine Sachen auffielen, mir war nun echt nicht wohl und die Angst das ich Ärger bekäme übermannte mich fast aber, jetzt weg laufen wollen ging nicht, ich konnte kaum stehen. Sie kam zu mir und musterte mich, ich wusste nicht ob aus Reflex oder der Nervosität aber mein Schwanz tippte immer wieder auf den Boden mit seiner Spitze während ihre roten Augen mich durchforsteten. „Sag mal", begann sie und ich hoffte nur das sie mich nicht für einen Spion halten oder vermuten würde das ich nur ein Jutsu der Verwandlung benutzte, „bist du das Naruto-kun? Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Ich war erleichtert, sie erkannte mich ja doch und sie schien auch zu erkennen das ich es nicht aus eigener Kraft gemacht hatte.

Ich atmete kurz ein, stieß die Luft wieder aus um mich zu beruhigen und erwiderte dann, so gut ich denn konnte: „Das war ich nicht, ich hab eine Zauberkugel und der Drache darin sagte es wäre ein Dragonball. Er hat mich verwandelt und den Kyuubi dafür als Energiequelle benutzt." Nun erschrak sie als ich das Monster erwähnte, hatte ich doch geahnt das alle Erwachsenen es wussten, nur ich nicht, ich, der ich das auf mir zu tragen hatte. Sie musterte mich noch einmal eingehend und fragte dann wo ich den Dragonball hätte woraufhin ich auf das Kästchen auf meinem Nachttisch zeigte. „Er hat sich aber für ein Jahr in einen Stein verwandelt Sensei." Sagte ich ihr noch aber sie ging bereits zu dem Kästchen, öffnete es und besah sich der Kugel.

Meine Nervosität wuchs noch mehr je länger sie meinen Schatz ansah.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie wieder zu mir und meinte: „Du hast einen der Dragonballs tatsächlich. Warte hier, ich bring dir etwas neues zum anziehen, so geht das ja nicht." Damit rubbelte sie mir durch die eh schon katastrophalen Haare was mich nicht besonders heiter stimmte, die Klamotten waren mein kleinstes Problem denn ich ahnte das sie mich zum Hokage bringen würde.

* * *

Nach etwa einer Stunde, die ich damit verbracht hatte zu versuchen wieder richtig laufen zu lernen, kam Kurenai wieder und hatte jemanden dabei: Iruka. Ich hatte mich auf die Couch gesetzt und starrte auf den dicken Affenschwanz welcher nun mir gehörte und wohl später noch Ärger bringen konnte. „Ich kann es nicht glauben Naruto, da hast du einen Dragonball und sagst kein Wort." Stellte Iruka kopfschüttelnd fest während ich nur vor mich hin starrte, in der Hand hatte ich den Stein der mein Dragonball war und ich umklammerte ihn so fest wie ich nur konnte.

Kurenai schickte mich mit den neuen Sachen, in die Hose hatte sie bereits ein Loch für den Schwanz geschnitten, ins Bad wo ich mich umziehen musste, auch die Unterhose war modifiziert. Nach einigen Minuten kam ich stolpernd und torkelnd, so als wäre ich betrunken, aus dem Bad. Ich hatte nun eine orangefarbene Hose an, ein schwarzes Top und einfache Turnschuhe. Man sah mir meine Probleme wohl gut an, schon zuvor und Sensei Iruka half mir auch gleich damit ich nicht umfiel.

Nachdem ich ihnen von dem was heute Morgen geschehen war erzählt hatte stellte mir Kurenai eine Frage welche mich verwirrte: „Was weist du denn überhaupt über die Dragonballs und den Drachen Shenlong?" Ich war verwirrt darüber denn was wussten die beiden denn darüber?

Ich sah an die Decke und sagte dann: „Nicht viel, nur das es sieben gibt, sie Wünsche irgendwie erfüllen und ein Drache in ihnen wohnt." Es waren sehr kindliche Antworten aber alles was ich wusste, mehr hatte der Drache mir nicht erzählt und mehr konnte ich auch nicht selbst dazu denken, ich nahm einfach an das wäre alles.

Iruka seufzte resigniert und wuschelte mir wieder durch die langen Haare bevor er meinte: „Du hast mit dieser Kugel eine Macht bei dir welche sich nur mit den restlichen sechs voll entfaltet. Der Kyuubi welcher, wie du ja jetzt weist, in dir versiegelt war hat wohl als Ersatz gereicht da er der mächtigste der neun Biju ist. Was die Dragonballs angeht so stimmt es, hat man alle sieben wird einem ein Wunsch erfüllt. Doch ist das komplizierter als man denken könnte." Ich wurde langsam neugierig, mein Talisman hatte also wirklich eine große Macht? So wie ich es die ganze Zeit über gespürt hatte? Als ich ihn neugierig ansah lächelte er mir zu und fing dann an zu erzählen: „Vor langer Zeit berichtet eine Legende aus Kumogakure von einem Weltraumreisenden welcher mit seinem Weltraumschiff zur Erde kam.

Die Ninjas aus dem Dorf fanden den noch sehr jungen Alien welcher eigentlich warten wollte bis seine Sippe, welche wie er vor einer Katastrophe auf ihrem Planeten flüchten wollten, nachkommen wollten. Nach einigen Wochen in denen das Wesen nur da hockte und gelegentlich mit den Ninjas sprach, von seinem Volk welches keine Geschlechter hatte und welches sich nur von Wasser ernährte, überredeten sie ihn mit ihnen zu kommen.

In den folgenden Jahren wurde er ein Ausnahme Ninja welcher dem Reich viele Siege und sicheren Schutz bot denn sein Chakra unterschied sich stark von dem der Menschen.

Irgendwann zog er sich auf einen hohen Berg zurück um dort über das Land zu wachen welches ihn aufnahm, dieser Berg wird als Schicksalsgipfel bezeichnet und niemandem gelang es bislang zu dem alten Elite Ninja hoch zu kommen. Der einzige Grund weswegen man weiß das er lebt liegt daran das er dem Raikage immer wieder mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht und gelegentlich auch mit ihm zu Versammlungen kommt.

Man erzählt das dieser Fremde ein grüner Hüne ist, Kräftig im Bau, stetig jung und mit spitzen Ohren. Er kann Chakra in solchen Massen freisetzen das es gewaltige Zerstörungsstrahlen bildet, die gefürchtete Teufelsspirale. Dieser Ninja wurde in alten Zeiten auch häufig als Oberteufel betitelt, er trägt den Namen Piccolo und ist einer der stärksten Krieger die es gibt. Die Legende erzählt auch von einem epischen Kampf zwischen Piccolo und den beiden Gründern Konohas, Hashirama Senju und Madara Uchiha. Sieben Tage und sieben Nächte sollen sie gekämpft haben aber schließlich hat Piccolo gewonnen und ihnen in Anerkennung ihrer Kraft das Leben geschenkt.

Eine weitere Legende über ihn befasst sich mit der Entstehung der Dragonballs. Sie zu erschaffen ist eine Fähigkeit seiner Rasse und er schenkte sie der Menschheit aus Dank das sie ihn aufnahmen und für den Respekt vor ihm. Es heißt, wer alle sieben Dragonballs gefunden kann den Drachen Shenlong welcher als heiliger Drache gilt rufen und hat dann einen Wunsch frei. Dieser Wunsch kann fast alles sein außer man will das er jemanden auslöscht und dieser mächtiger als er ist, dann funktioniert das nicht.

Nach dem Wunsch verstreuen sich die Dragonballs sonst und werden für ein Jahr zu einfachen Steinen die keine Energie abgeben und nicht aufgespürt werden können, auch von Spuren Ninjas nicht. Dies geht aber auch so sehr schwer und kaum einer kann sie aufspüren, ihre Energie ist kein normales Chakra um es so zu sagen." Endete seine Erklärung schließlich und mir brummte der Schädel, Piccolo, der Mann der die Dragonballs schuf, ein wahrer Krieger und Meister des Ninjutsu wie es schien.

Dann fiel mir etwas ein, etwas das mich doch ein wenig grinsen ließ denn das war etwas besonderes. „Ich kann die Energie aber spüren Sensei Iruka, ich bin damals dem Gefühl gefolgt und habe den Dragonball so gefunden, das ist jetzt zwei Jahre her." Stellte ich fest und musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen bei den selten dämlichen Gesichtern der beiden Ninjas. Ja, ich konnte Dragonballs spüren und jetzt wo meiner nicht mehr funktionierte konnte ich einen zweiten spüren, er war in der Nähe das wusste ich. „Wenn sie noch einen sehen wollen, ich glaub ich weiß wo einer hier in Konoha ist." Stellte ich fest was beide scharf die Luft einziehen ließ, ich ahnte das nur der meine betroffen war, die restlichen waren nicht zum Einsatz gekommen und waren noch aktiv.

Die beiden sahen einander an und nahmen mich dann hoch, für eine Suche war mein Gleichgewichtssinn noch zu angegriffen also musste man mich tragen, nun war ich ein Dragonball Radar wenn man so wollte. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir zum Rand des Dorfes und ich wir stoppten beim Viertel der Uchiha. „Auweia, auf dem Land des Uchiha Clans ist er? Wir sollten erst fragen ob wir hinein dürfen, Fugaku-san ist sehr streng in so etwas." Stellte Iruka fest während ich nicht ganz verstand, ich kannte Fugaku nur flüchtig aber er und Mikoto hatten mich immer recht freundlich behandelt, auch wenn er ein wenig streng war.

Kurenai klingelte bei dem Schild wo der Name von Fugaku zu lesen war, wie er auf mich und die Nachricht reagieren würde das er eine Kugel hatte zu der ich eines der Gegenstücke besaß? Oder zumindest lag es irgendwo dort unter dem Beton. Nach einer kleinen Weile kam Itachi daher, der älteste Sohn der Hauptfamilie des Clans, also Fugakus ältester, er war Mitglied bei der Anbu und schon jetzt zeichneten ihn Augenringe. „Kurenai-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, wie kann ich ihnen denn helfen?" Fragte er auf seine eigenartige, über höfliche Art auch wenn er einen höheren Rang hatte als die beiden war er stets Respektvoll zu ihnen so wie ich mal sah das er mit jemandem sprach.

Iruka deutete etwas verlegen auf mich während ich mit unverhohlener Neugierde versuchte zu sehen ob seine Falten tiefer geworden waren welche die Augenringe bildeten. Itachi war eigentlich sehr feminin wie ich schon festgestellt hatte, langes, bis auf den Rücken reichendes schwarzes Haar, mandelförmige, mit langen Wimpern umrandete schwarze Augen und die Gesichtszüge seiner Mutter. Das er dazu einen lockeren Zopf trug machte die Sache nicht besser.

Auch er musterte mich wie ich auf dem Rücken von Iruka hing und mich festklammerte wie ein kleiner Affe. Kurenai sah kurz zu mir und erwiderte: „Du kennst doch Naruto oder? Er hat einige male bei euch übernachtet. Nun, er hat es ohne es zu wollen geschafft sich in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln und nun, das Ergebnis siehst du ja vor dir. Sie hat uns hierher geführt weil sie eine bestimmte Kugel mit Energie hier spürt und wir wollten fragen ob wir danach suchen dürfen, es dauert sicher auch nicht lange." Der Uchiha musterte mich weiter, entdeckte dann meinen Dragonball und den Schwanz, bedeutete uns dann aber ihm zu folgen. Heute war das Viertel sehr düster wie ich fand, war es auch so schon aber mit mir war bislang wenigstens Farbe her gekommen aber nun war ich ja selbst schwarzhaarig und hatte schwarze Augen. Allein Kurenais rote Augen waren eine leuchtende Farbe bis auf die zahlreichen Fächersymbole an den Wänden.

Ich ließ uns anhalten als ich spürte das der Dragonball ganz in der Nähe war. Dort wo ich ihn wahrnahm stand ein Haus, es war herunter gekommen und hatte zahlreiche Risse im Mauerwerk. Die Farbe des Wappens an den Wänden blätterte bereits ab und es wirkte wie ein Geisterhaus wie ich fand, das ungute Gefühl so wie die Übelkeit die in mir hoch kamen waren da nicht gerade hilfreich. „Da drinnen ist sie, die Kugel muss in dem Haus sein." Teilte ich den anderen mit, wir waren nur fünf Minuten unterwegs gewesen also hatte es wirklich nicht gedauert.

Itachi musterte das Gemäuer und murmelte etwas zu sich selbst, sonst hätte ich es nicht verstanden aber nun hörte ich es ganz gut: „Das Haus vom alten Erwin also." Ich sah zu ihm und er schien bemerkt zu haben das ich seine Worte gehört hatte, erwiderte meinen Blick aber nur unbewegt. Er seufzte leise und wandte sich dann an die beiden älteren. „Dieses Haus ist nicht mehr bewohnt, Erwin Uchiha, der hier gelebt hat, ist vor acht Jahren beim Angriff des Kyuubi gestorben. Er war schon alt und keiner traut sich hinein deshalb ist es unbewohnt, ich selbst habe ein Verbot es zu betreten aber ich kann euch den Schlüssel geben, jedoch unter einer Bedingung." Ich schluckte, er hatte Lunte gerochen das wusste ich, er musste von ihnen wissen. „Sagt mir, sucht ihr nach einem Dragonball? Du hältst nämlich einen steinernen in der Hand, trotzdem scheinst du nach einem zu suchen." Stellte er fest und ich schluckte, nicht gut wenn er davon wusste. Als ich ihn nun eingeschüchtert ansah und meinen Dragonball hinter mir versteckte lächelte er, selten hatte ich das bei dem so ernsten Itachi erlebt aber es war ehrlich, das spürte ich. „Keine Sorge, ich will die Dragonballs nicht und wenn auch nur einer inaktiv ist so bringen auch alle anderen nichts.

Ich nehme an das deiner etwas mit deiner Verwandlung zu tun hat oder?" Fragte er was ich mit einem Nicken bestätigte, nicht sicher wie ich das denn erklären sollte bei nur einem Dragonball. Er schien zu ahnen was ich dachte und erklärte daraufhin: „Keine Sorge, ich nehme an das es mit ihm zu tun hat und du nun aufgeklärt bist. Das die Kraft des neunschwänzigen ausreichen würde damit nur einer von sieben Dragonballs nötig ist hätte ich jedoch nicht gedacht. Ich werde die Schlüssel nun holen, Vater ahnt nichts davon und ich verrate es ihm auch nicht keine Sorge, darauf habt ihr mein Wort." Mit diesem Satz verschwand er zwischen den Häusern während ich endlich hinunter gelassen wurde und mich nun endlich streckte.

Meine Haare waren sehr lang, genauer gesagt hatte ich recht gehabt, sie reichten mir bis zu den Fersen hinunter und ich schliff sie fast hinter mir her beim gehen. Über der Stirn waren sie am wildesten und dort standen dicke Strähnen ab welche teilweise auch meine Augen bedeckten, trotzdem konnte ich hindurch sehen ohne es zu verstehen.

Mein Schwanz hatte in etwa fünf Zentimeter Umfang und wand sich hinter mir wobei er seitlich hinter mir hervor lugte, mittlerweile hatte ich ein wenig Kontrolle darüber und balancierte mich nun damit aus wie ein kleiner Affe. Nach ewig langem Warten wie ich fand, kam Itachi zurück, in der Hand einen Schlüssel welcher die Nummer des Hauses hatte. „Hier ist der Schlüssel, ich kann euch nicht hinein begleiten aber ich warte hier draußen auf euch." Erklärte er und Iruka sperrte das Haus auf.

Sofort kam uns stickige Luft entgegen und ich schluckte, futsch war meine Frechheit einfach, ich hatte Schiss. Alles war verstaubt, überall waren die Möbel so als hätte keiner sie in den letzten Jahren benutzt und irgendwie fand ich das unheimlicher als wenn uns ein Skelett erwarten würde. Ich ging zielstrebig dorthin wo der Dragonball sein musste, ich spürte es einfach und strebte immer weiter darauf zu bis mir etwas auffiel: Fußabdrücke. Sie waren frisch aber weder Iruka noch Kurenai hatten sie verursacht und sie kamen von dort wo ich hin wollte. In dem Moment fiel mir auf das sie nicht weiter als knapp fünf Meter vor mir reichten und mir ging eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Ich sah mich um ob es einen Hinweis darauf gab das hier vielleicht jemand sich einen Scherz erlaubte aber da erschien auch schon der nächste Fußabdruck, da kam etwas auf mich zu, menschliche, in Ninja Schuhe steckende Füße mussten die Abdrücke machen. „Ähm, h- hallo, Herr Geist? Sind sie zufällig hier?" Fragte ich an das was vor mir war gewandt und sah dabei nur das an was ich sah: Die Abdrücke. Ein Schauriges Lachen ertönte vor mir und jedes Haar, selbst das Fell an meinem Schwanz, stellte sich auf bei diesem Lachen, ein Witzbold in einer Serie würde wohl jetzt sagen: Er ist hier, und er würde das letzte Wort RICHTIG, lang ziehen, nur um sich einen Spaß draus zu machen. „B- bitte, wenn sie da sind, ich möchte ihre Ruhe nicht stören, ich suche nur den Dragonball, ich habe einen anderen und ich dachte mir das es gut wäre wenn die hier in Konoha befindlichen, na ja, zusammen währen." Versuchte ich zu erklären doch meine Stimme bebte aus Angst. Geister, ich hatte Angst vor Geistern und niemand hatte mir je gesagt das ich tatsächlich mit einem solchen sprechen würde, gruselig fand ich das und da klammerte ich mich automatisch ein wenig an meinen Schwanz.

Eine Weile kam nichts weiter aber da schritt der Geist weiter auf mich zu und nur einen Schritt vor mir blieb er stehen. Im nächsten Moment erschien er, erst kamen die Füße und dann wanderte die Erscheinen nach oben bis ein in eine Jonin Uniform gekleideter, älterer Mann vor mir stand. Schlimme Wunden zierten ihn und ein klaffendes Loch im Brustbereich zeigte die Todesursache auf, allein sein Stirnband war noch heil während auf seinem rechten Ärmel das Uchiha Wappen zu sehen war. „Du bist keine Uchiha wie ich sehe aber es freut mich eine lebende Seele hier zu treffen." Begrüßte der Mann mich und mit einem mal war es als wenn meine Angst verflogen wäre, er strahlte so eine Ruhe und Freundlichkeit aus, ähnlich wie Itachi.

Der Geist umrundete mich und ich beobachtete ihn dabei, jedoch nur mit dem Kopf denn ich wollte nicht das er dachte ich wollte etwas verstecken. „Sind sie Erwin Uchiha?" Fragte ich, nun meinen Mut wieder findend. Für mich sah er nicht wie ein böses Gespenst aus, er wirkte eher als wenn ihn etwas quälte und ihn daran hinderte ins Jenseits einzukehren.

Ich empfand nur noch Mitleid, keine Furcht und vor allem deshalb weil er sicher ein Held war der tapfer für unser Dorf starb. Der Mann, welcher wieder vor mir ankam, musterte mich noch einmal aus seinen toten, leicht ergrauten Augen bevor er lächelte. „Ja, ich bin Erwin Uchiha, auch einfach nur der alte Erwin. Du hast schon richtig erkannt, ich bin gestorben um Konoha zu schützen. Erschrecke nicht, die Gedanken der Sterblichen kann ich lesen, auch deine doch glaub mir, ich wünsche mir nur die ewige Ruhe. Leider hält mich gerade mein wertvollster Besitz hier in dieser Welt: Der Dragoball mit dem einen Stern." Erklärte er ihr und nun war ihre Neugier geweckt, weshalb war er hier wegen des Dragonballs gefangen? Mich schauderte es und ich fragte wie das denn ginge, Dragonballs waren doch nichts Böses oder? Der Mann aber lachte nur und dieses mal war es ein freundliches Lachen auch wenn es gespenstisch war und ich wieder eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Nein, das ist nicht die Schuld des Dragonballs. Als ich starb kämpfte ich gegen den Kyuubi und dieser durchstieß mit seiner Kralle meinen Körper. Um den Hals trug ich stets den Dragonball und dieser wurde so direkt in mein Chakrazentrum getrieben wo er alles aufnahm und ich so an ihn gebunden wurde. Nur wenn jemand mit reinen Absichten ihn an sich nimmt werde ich wieder frei sein." Erklärte er mir und nun ahnte ich etwas, das war ja die Chance ihm zu helfen, ich wollte keinen weiteren Wunsch, ohne den Kyuubi und mit einer neuen Identität war ich wunschlos glücklich.

Ich sagte ihm das, das ich weder einen Wunsch aussprechen wollte sollte ich alle sieben haben, noch wollte ich ihn sonst wie benutzen denn mein Wunsch auf ein neues Leben war mir schon erfüllt, ich musste nur dieses Geschenk umsetzen. So ließ er mich durch und ich ging durch das Gebäude, fand den Dragonball weit hinten, aufgebahrt und in Licht gehüllt, das musste bedeuten das er sich selbst hierher begeben hatte.

Ich lächelte und nahm die Kugel an mich welche fast augenblicklich zu Stein wurde wie mein eigener ich war überrascht aber ich spürte das mich Unmengen an Chakra durchliefen und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, schon wieder. Als ich mich umdrehte stand neben mir Erwin, er lächelte sanft so gut es für ihn ging, oder besser gesagt ging es sogar prächtig. Er sah nun völlig gesund aus, ein stattlicher und gut trainierter Shinobi stand dort. Er war nicht mehr vom Alter gezeichnet und ich erkannte nur noch seine Augen wieder. „Vielen Dank, du hast mich erlöst." Stellte er fest und ich musste ihm einfach entgegen lächeln, es machte mich froh. Er blickte in eine Richtung, dort sah ich selbst nichts aber er schien erleichtert. „Das berühmte Licht, lebe wohl meine Liebe, ich habe dir ein Geschenk gegeben als du den Dragonball genommen hast, du wirst es noch entdecken da bin ich sicher." Verabschiedete er sich und verwandelte sich in ein weißes Leuchten welches zu der Wand flog und knapp davor verschwand.

Ich verabschiedete mich noch gedanklich da kamen Kurenai und Iruka zu mir, sie schienen wo anders beschäftigt gewesen zu sein. „Sag mal, was ist denn hier los? Diese Spuren sind ganz frisch und sicher nicht von dir." Stellte Kurenai fest und deutete auf die Geister Abdrücke welche Erwin hinterlassen hatte. Ich lächelte nur und erzählte von dem bisschen was ich gesehen hatte als wir wieder draußen waren und Itachi schien erleichtert das sein Verwandter nun in Frieden ruhte.

Wir wurden nun aus dem Viertel wieder hinaus geführt und da kam er uns entgegen, ich kannte ihn von früheren Besuchen wenn Mikoto mich zu ihnen eingeladen hatte: Sasuke, der jüngere Bruder von Itachi. Er war in meinem Alter, hatte kurzes, hochstehendes Haar und war ebenso feminin in den Gesichtszügen wie Itachi, zu dem symmetrisch, ohne Muttermale oder sonst etwas.

Er sah uns verwirrt entgegen und ich begrüßte ihn freundlich als er bei uns ankam. „Wer bist denn du?" Fragte er verwirrt, konnte ich verstehen denn so war ich wirklich ein wenig eigenartig.

Ich lächelte aber weiter und erwiderte: „Ich bin es, Naruto, ich habe mich nur irgendwie, na ja, in das hier verwandelt, hängt mit Magie zusammen versteh ich auch noch nicht ganz." Nun wurde ich noch neugieriger beäugt, klar, wir kannten uns schon länger und bislang war ich stets der Sonnenschein mit dem blonden Haar und den blauen Augen, nun war ich in der Färbung den Uchiha gleich und ein Mädchen, zu dem war meine Haut ein wenig dunkler als bei den Uchihas.

Itachi unterband die weitere Unterhaltung und so musste Sasuke mit ihm gehen während ich mit den beiden Senseis in Richtung des Büros unseres Hokage musste. Ich kam mir ein wenig beklommen vor als wir durch das schon recht aktive Konoha gingen. Ich war wie ein Leuchtschild auf dem stand: Schaut her, hier ist ein Freak!

Ich hielt mich so gut es ging hinter Iruka versteckt und versuchte meinen Schwanz, geschlungen um die Hüfte, als Gürtel zu tarnen was jedoch nicht ganz klappen wollte. Als wir am Turm des Hokage ankamen hielten uns zwei Männer mit Masken auf und mir rutschte der Mut in die Schwanzspitze, Anbuu, die Spezial Jonin von Konoha.

Ihre Tiermasken zeigten es ganz deutlich und das ich ihre Gesichter nicht sah, ihre Stimmen gedämpft so wie neutral klangen, und sie zu dem noch darauf achten mussten das kein Feind Konoha betrat verursachte bei mir leichte Angst. Jedoch erklärte Iruka ihnen was vorgefallen war und sie ließen uns durch wobei einer von ihnen vorging um dem Hokage Bescheid zu geben.

Das Gebäude war komplett rund, war in zwei Stufen unterteilt, ein großer unterer Bereich und ein kleinerer in Form einer Haube darüber, und auf dem Dach waren vier aufrecht stehende Pfeiler. Von vorne konnte man zu dem ein großes Schild mit dem Symbol für Feuer erkennen welches man im ganzen Dorf erkennen konnte da alle Straßen welche vom Dorftor führten geradewegs auf ihn zu liefen.

Dahinter lag das monumentale Bauwerk der Steinmetze unseres Dorfes: Der Hokage Felsen. Darin waren alle vier bisherigen Führer des Dorfes zu erkennen, der erste Hokage, Hashirama Senju, sein Bruder, der zweite Hokage, Tobirama Senju, der aktuelle Hokage, der dritte, Haruzen Sarutobi und der vierte Hokage welcher sich opferte um den Kyuubi in mir zu versiegeln: Minato Namikaze.

Meisterliche Shinobi waren sie alle, berühmt für ihre Jutsus und ihre Stärke, Hashirama sollte sogar der stärkste Ninja sein seit dem Urvater aller Ninja, dem Rikudo Sennin. Dort wollte ich mich auch einmal einreihen, in die Reihen der großen Anführer, als Hokage und am liebsten als fünfter. Ob mir das nun gelänge? Das wäre das erste mal das eine Frau Hokage würde, und der dritte hatte noch vor lange zu leben da war ich mir sicher.

Schließlich betraten wir nach einigen Minuten das Büro des Hokage, schlicht eingerichtet mit einem Schreibtisch, einigen Regalen in denen Schriftrollen lagen und einem großen Panorama Fenster zum Dorf. Dort saß er an seinem Schreibtisch, alt, leicht gebräunt, die Haare bereits heller als in der Jugend und unter dem Hokage Hut versteckt in der weiten, weiß roten Tracht der Dorfoberhäupter von Konoha, der Stratege, der Feuerschatten: Der Hokage.

Nun, jetzt würde ich sonst einen dummen Spruch ablassen aber nun kam ich mir mehr als je zuvor klein und unbedeutend diesem Mann gegenüber vor. Er war weise, stark, klug und vor allem mir überlegen, wusste ich ja schon was passierte allein wenn man meinen Schwanz zu fest packte. Er gab mir ein Zeichen zu ihm zu kommen was ich, ziemlich steif und nervös, auch tat. Neben dran stand der Anbuu welcher mich genau in meinem Tun beobachtete während ich knapp vor dem Schreibtisch zum Stehen kam und dem Oberhaupt meiner Heimat entgegen sah, dem Hokage.

Alles in mir wollte Flüchten, abhauen, für einen Neuanfang wussten doch schon zu viele Bescheid! Allerdings wollte ich Hokage werden, fast so dringend wie ich ein neues Leben gewollt hatte und nun galt es dieses auch vor dem Hokage zu sichern. „Also Naruto, da ist dir ja etwas ziemlich unerwartetes geschehen." Stellte er mit ruhiger, rauchiger Stimme fest und seinem Blick konnte ich so nicht standhalten, ich kam mir vor als stünde ich nackt vor ihm, ich wollte mich am liebsten hinter Iruka verstecken, diese Verwandlung machte einiges aus und ich hatte Angst nun aus dem Dorf geschmissen zu werden. Eine kleine Weile konnte ich noch seinen Blick auf mir spüren, so wie ich da vor ihm stand, in den ganz neuen Mädchensachen, klein, mit einem Schwanz und mit mehr Haaren als in meinem ganzen Leben. „Nun gut, du bist ja ein ziemlicher Sonderfall. Iruka, Kurenai, sagt, stimmt es das dies hier Naruto ist? Seid ihr euch sicher?" Fragte er seelenruhig während mich eine Panik befiel, ich konnte nicht beweisen das ich, nun ja, ich war, er wollte einen Beweis den ich nicht erbringen konnte.

Iruka kam nun mit Kurenai zum Tisch und ich sah sie unsicher an, was würden sie jetzt sagen? Kurenai hatte mich bereits so vorgefunden und nicht bei der Verwandlung zu gesehen. Diese erwiderten meinen Blick kurz und Kurenai sah dann zum Hokage. „Ich habe sie so gefunden, ich war aber nicht bei der Verwandlung dabei trotzdem, ich denke das sie nicht lügt. Sie trug noch einen Schlafanzug den Naruto immer an hatte wenn er schlief und wirklich, kein Mädchen trägt. Außerdem kann sie kaum mit dem Schwanz laufen was darauf deutet das sie ihn, wie sie selbst auch sagt, erst seit letzter Nacht hat." Erklärte sie was ihre Denkweise war und meine Erleichterung war mir anzusehen, nur gut das ich mir die Unterhose das letzte mal an meinem Geburtstag gewechselt hatte, eklig wie ich nun fand aber egal.

Iruka nickte ebenfalls und wie froh ich über seine nächsten Worte war konnte er wohl kaum ahnen. „Ich würde sogar meine Hand ins Feuer legen, das ist Naruto auch wenn in anderer Gestalt." Erklärte er während mir fast schon die Freudentränen kamen, er setzte sich für mich ein, zum ersten mal tat das jemand seit meine Eltern sich, wie ich glaubte, opferten.

Der Hokage musterte die beiden kurz und mir kam es so vor als wenn er, als er mir in die Augen sah, dadurch in meinen Geist eindrang und ihn durchforstete. Nach einigen Minuten die ich mehr schlecht als Recht durchgestanden hatte ohne den Blick abzuwenden, lehnte er sich zurück und nickte. „Gut, die Geschichte klingt mir auch Glaubhaft, so viel wie mir schon von ihm hier erzählt wurde. Ein einzelner Wunsch hat für dich tatsächlich sich erfüllt, und der Kyuubi ist nicht mehr. Das bedeutet aber auch das Naruto Uzumaki nun nicht mehr dein Name sein kann meine Kleine." Stellte er fest während ich nur verwirrt blinzeln konnte, wieso ging das nicht? Ich verstand solche Dinge noch nicht und auch nicht die Zusammenschlüsse davon, worum ging denn jetzt schon wieder? Als er meinen verwirrten Blick sah seufzte er und erklärte: „Naruto ist kein weiblicher Name und Uzumaki, nun es würde auffallen wenn du so heißt. Zumindest wenn du niemandem weiteres erzählen willst wer du mal warst." Nun verstand auch ich, klar neues Leben: Neue Identität.

In den folgenden Stunden verbrachten wir damit mir eine neue Akte zu erschaffen, ich sollte als Akira Horlu aufgenommen werden, die Erklärung für mein Auftauchen wäre einfach das ich gefunden und ohne größere Erinnerungen nun aufgenommen wurde. Naruto wiederum wurde als gestorben abgelegt, in ein paar Tagen würde ich also mein eigenes Begräbnis ansehen dürfen. Ich ahnte das es nicht besonders gut besucht sein würde aber zumindest würde ich planmäßig an die Ninja Akademie kommen.

Ich bekam einen neuen Pass und danach ging Kurenai mit mir, nun ja, shoppen, sie war der Auffassung das ich eine neue Garderobe brauchte da ich nicht ewig in diesen Sachen herum laufen konnte. So wurde ich von Boutique zu Boutique geschleift und konnte verhindern das man mir einen Rock oder ein Kleid andrehte, schlechte Idee mit meinem Schwanz wie ich häufig wiederholte.

Trotzdem wurde mein Kleiderschrank nun sehr viel femininer und meine alten Sachen kamen in die Altkleidersammlung, neues Leben wie gesagt also weg damit.

* * *

Drei Tage vergingen noch dann kam die Beerdigung meines alten Lebens. Der Sarg war nicht offen und für meine alte Größe angemessen so das niemand den Schwindel bemerkte. Zu meiner Überraschung waren doch ein paar gekommen, Mikoto hatte mit ihren Söhnen und Fugaku dem Ereignis beigewohnt aber wie gefasst sie waren verriet mir das Sasuke seine Klappe nicht gehalten hatte, was mich irgendwie auch freute.

So wussten in wenigen Tagen einige Leute darüber Bescheid und ich konnte zumindest denen gegenüber die ich mochte offen sein. Wie sich dann herausstellte wusste der ganze Uchiha Clan bereits Bescheid, so war es nicht verwunderlich das Shizui, einem Cousin von Itachi und Sasuke, mehrmals fast der falsche Name raus rutschte. Nun, mein neues Leben begann nun und ich war froh darüber, endlich war ich nur noch eine Fremde welche jedoch schnell von einigen ins Herz geschlossen wurde.

Dann, nur drei Tage nach der Beerdigung, war mein erster Schultag. Unser Klassenlehrer war Sensei Iruka welcher uns alle einander vorstellte. Ich wurde von ihm neben Sakura Haruno, einem Mädchen mit auffälligen, rosaroten Haaren und einer recht hohen Stirn gesetzt aber das störte mich nicht. Über mich wurde auch gleich getuschelt jedoch nur darüber ob es denn nun Mode war falsche Schwänze zu tragen.

Zu erst wurden wir an diesem Tag damit aufgeklärt was Chakra genau war, das man dafür hart trainieren musste und es aus den Energien von Körper und Geist entstand. Dann, als mir bereits von der Theorie der Kopf dröhnte, kam mir die Schulglocke zur Hilfe, Pause, etwas schönes. Ich begab mich also auf den Pausenhof und sah mich erst um wo ich hin konnte, es gab einige ältere Schüler welche nicht so interessiert an mir waren während sich große Mädchengruppen um Sasuke scharrten, nein da wollte ich nicht hin denn dann würde ich wie die wirken.

Schlussendlich fand ich einen Platz wo ich sitzen konnte: Bei meiner Sitznachbarin in der Klasse: Sakura. Diese saß ein wenig bedrückt am Rand und sah verwirrt auf als ich, das Haarwunder, mich neben sie setzt. „Hallo." Begrüßte ich sie fröhlich was sie nur leise erwiderte, sie schien nicht so fröhlich zu sein auch wenn ich gefunden hatte das sie viel leichter mit dem ersten Stoff umging als ich. „Ich bin Akira, Horlu Akira und du bist Sakura stimmts?" Versuchte ich mich an einem ersten Kontakt unter Mädchen, das einige sich zu uns umdrehten und was von Freaks murmelten bekam ich gleich mit und warf ihnen einen giftigen Blick zu als wollte ich eine Kobra abschießen.

Sakura sah unterdessen zu mir und musterte mich kurz bevor sie nickte. „Ja, aber sag mal: Ist der Schwanz echt?" Fragte sie und ich war überrascht das sie nun doch sprach.

Ich lächelte breit und tippte sie damit an bevor ich erklärte: „Ja, der ist echt und fest mit meinem Körper verbunden. Aber mal was anderes, du bist so bedrückt, stimmt etwas nicht?" Ich versuchte mich mal als die nette welche das erkannte, war zwar nicht schwer war aber diejenigen über die getuschelt wird sollten ja zusammenhalten.

Sakura sah kurz zu mir und seufzte traurig, auweia, das schien nicht gut zu sein. Sie ballte leicht die Hände und erklärte dann, mit den Tränen ringend: „Die sind gemein, immer lestern sie über mich nur weil meine Stirn so groß ist. Stirnie, so nennen sie mich oder auch Stirnzilla das ist doch nicht fair!" Das fand nun sogar ich gemein, das Äußere als Grund zu nehmen für so etwas war echt nicht okay. Ohne weiter groß nachzudenken stand ich auf und als sie verblüfft zu mir sah hatte ich bereits die Hälfte der 100 Meter hinter mir welche zu der Gruppe um Sasuke führte.

Schlecht gelaunt wie ich war, das erinnerte mich alles an diese Beschimpfungen die man mir immer gegeben hatte, fischte ich mir die nächstbeste raus, baute mich mit meiner geringen Größe vor ihr auf und fragte: „Gibt es einen Grund das ihr über Sakura-chan so herzieht? Nur weil sie ein wenig anders ist müsst ihr das echt nicht bringen." Fragte ich wütend und das Mädchen trat einen Schritt zurück, Angst hatte ich nicht vor ihr und meine Kraft war unerklärlicherweise deutlich größer als früher.

Eine andere trat dazu und fragte genervt: „Was geht dich das an du Monster? Freaks wie ihr sollte es nicht stören." Kurz nach dieser Aussage hörte man sie laut schreien und mitten in ihre Freundinnen fliegen während meine Faust noch ausgestreckt vom Schlag war.

Sakura war erschrocken aufgesprungen als ich das tat und die anderen Mädchen traten nun zurück während Sasuke nun auch zu mir sah. Ein Wort, ein einziges Wort hatte das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht, Monster, nein so nannte mich nie wieder jemand ungestraft. „Sag das noch einmal und ich breche dir alle Knochen." Kam es fast schon geknurrt von mir während das Mädchen erschrocken zurück wich, nun hatten sie wirklich ein Problem. Meine Haare hatten sich aufgestellt, das Fell an meinem Schwanz auch und mit einem mal wirkte ich um das doppelte gewachsen.

Meine Drohung konnte ich nur nicht wahr machen da mich Sensei Iruka weg zog und die Mädchen nun schreiend davon rannten. Ich musste einige male durchatmen bevor ich bemerkte das man mit mir sprach. „Akira, Akira beruhige dich, es ist vorbei okay?" Es war Sensei Iruka und er hielt mich fest um mich vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren.

Ich entspannte mich wieder und sah dann auf den Boden, ich wollte nicht das mich jemand so nannte, Monster, nein das wollte ich nicht mehr. Er brachte mich zu der nun besorgt wirkenden Sakura und ich setzte mich hin. „Akira, was ist denn da gerade los gewesen? Du warst ganz neben dir." Stellte Sakura fest nachdem wir einige Minuten nur stumm da gesessen waren.

Als ich keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen seufzte Sensei Iruka und sah zu Sakura. Ihre grünen Augen erwiderten seinen Blick und er lächelte. „Ich glaube dir kann ich vertrauen Sakura, und ich hoffe das Akira das auch tut denn ich will dir ein Geheimnis erzählen." Stellte er fest woraufhin ich zu ihm sah, ich ahnte was er erzählen wollte. Er holte nun Luft und erklärte: „Siehst du Sakura, die Geschichte das Akira in den Wäldern gefunden wurde ist nicht ganz wahr, sie hat in diesem Dorf schon gelebt nur unter anderem Namen und in anderer Gestalt.

Früher hieß sie, und ich hoffe das ist okay das ich es sage, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Du solltest ihn gekannt haben." Fuhr er fort und Sakura sah erschrocken zu mir aber ich lächelte nur matt und traurig, Bombe ausklinken, dachte ich nur. Sensei Iruka fuhr auch schon fort in seiner Erzählung: „Lange Jahre wurde sie als solcher gemieden, schlecht gemacht und war allein, als Waisenkind hatte sie keine Eltern. Dann vor gut einer Woche geschah etwas unerwartetes: Mit Hilfe eines Dragonballs den sie gefunden hat, einer magischen Kugel wie du vielleicht weist, und einer großen Menge Chakra welche von ihr kam, verwandelte der Drache Shenlong sie in das was du hier siehst. Das ganze Begräbnis war nur inszeniert damit niemand darauf käme das sie Naruto ist und auch ihr neuer Name ist frei erfunden.

Außer dir, mir, Akira und dem Hokage wissen es noch Sensei Kurenai und der Uchiha Clan, auch wenn fraglich ist ob der ganze Clan es weiß. Nun Sakura, ich möchte dich nun um etwas bitten." Begann er und Sakura sah zu ihm in Erwartung dessen was es war. „Bitte behalte dieses Geheimnis für dich, das Akira Naruto ist, ist auch der Grund das sie so aus der Haut fuhr als sie Monster genannt wurde. Sei ihr eine Freundin okay? Das braucht ihr beide." Damit stand der Chunin nun auf und ließ uns allein während er die Mädchen, welche sich in das Schulgebäude geflüchtet hatten, wieder raus scheuchte.

Ich seufzte schwer, wieder war es raus, eine Eingeweihte mehr machte den Braten auch nicht fett. „Du bist also gar kein Mädchen?" Fragte Sakura nach und ich musste nun doch lachen, sie hatte es doch nicht verstanden.

Als sie mich fragte warum ich nun lache erklärte ich, mit einem mal wieder recht heiter: „Wegen deiner Frage, nein ich bin ein echtes Mädchen, nur ein wenig anders. Alles ist an mir Mädchen, jede Zelle, frag Sarutobi-sama, der hat das überprüfen lassen. Ich bin ja auch nicht durch eine Operation so geworden, das war Magie verstehst du?" Sie nickte daraufhin und lächelte.

Den Rest der Pause verbrachten wir nun lachend und fröhlich mit einander. Für mich war es schön denn ich hatte eine Freundin mit der ich auch lachen konnte, diese Tussis da hinten näherten sich uns erst gar nicht und das war auch gut so. Hätte Sensei Iruka mich nicht aufgehalten hätte ich meine Drohung wahr gemacht.

Danach ging es gleich mit einem Ausflug in die Wiesen weiter, irgendwas von wegen das Kunoichis auch den schönen Part der Ninjas darstellten. Ich hätte das früher eher nervig gefunden aber komisch, nun fand ich es toll. Ich sammelte ziemlich viele Blumen, einfach nach Lust und Laune, die welche ich schön fand nahm ich. Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich das Sakura wieder traurig war und mir stieg wieder der Zorn auf, schnell kam ich zu ihr und fragte: „Sakura-chan, was hast du denn?" Ich fand das gar nicht toll, die waren sicher schon wieder über sie her gezogen, diese eingebildeten Schnepfen. Als sich ein Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren näherte sah ich wütend zu ihr und fragte: „Willst du Sakura-chan jetzt den Gnadenstoß versetzen?" Meine Augen funkelten wütend und wieder stellte sich das Fell meines Schwanzes auf, nur meine Haare waren nun ruhig.

Die Blondine wiederum hob eine Augenbraue, wie sah ich nun aus? Wie eine Wölfin die ihre Junge beschützte? Oder wie ein Chihuahua der das tat? Mir egal, ich war ich und meine Kraft war größer. Zu meiner Verwunderung ging sie um mich herum und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Sakura bevor sie meinte: „Nein, ich finde das alles auch nicht in Ordnung darum bin ich hier." Ich war nun echt verdutzt, Ino Yamanaka hieß sie, eine aus einem der großen Clans wie ich wusste, die wollte Sakura nicht weh tun mit Worten?

Auch Sakura schien überrascht darüber und nach einer weiteren kleinen Gesprächsrunde hatte Ino ihr tatsächlich ein Haarband geschenkt da sie meinte, die Stirn verdecken zu wollen würde eh nichts bringen was ich nur bestätigen konnte.

* * *

In den folgenden Wochen stellte sich Ino als gute Freundin heraus, sie brachte sogar die anderen Mädchen dazu die Meinungen zu ändern was ich nicht schlecht fand, ich sagte ihr sogar mein Geheimnis und zeigte ihr und Sakura die Dragonballs welche jedoch noch immer inaktiv waren.

Als es auf den Dezember zu ging im sonnigen und warmen Konoha, saßen wir wie so oft bei mir im Haus, da war niemand sonst der uns stören könnte. Ino erzählte wie so oft von den Blumen und Pflanzen, darüber wusste sie viel da ihre Familie einen großen Blumenladen hatte und dies das Spezialgebiet der Yamanaka war.

Ich konnte dafür mir von der Seele reden was mich bedrückte, ein schönes Gefühl und die beiden verurteilten mich noch nicht einmal als sie erfuhren wessen Chakra dazu benutzt wurde. Auch erzählte ich ihnen von Erwin Uchiha, dem Geist welcher von dem Dragonball hier gehalten wurde aber nun in Frieden ruhte. Es gab vieles was ich ihnen erzählte, meine Träume welche weniger geworden waren, das mit den Dragonballs die ich spüren konnte wenn sie nahe genug waren, und natürlich auch davon welche Probleme mir die Akademie Jutsus so bereiteten.

Ja, wenn ich wollte konnte ich Tonnenweise Chakra erzeugen, viel mehr als alle anderen, damit trainierte ich auch wie blöd. Dummerweise hatte ich kein Talent für die normalen Jutsus der Akademie, meine gerieten immer viel zu weit hoch mit dem Verbrauch und sie flogen mir um die Ohren. Das hatte man schon häufiger gesehen so das ich mittlerweile nur noch versuchte so gut es ging mit zu machen während ich selbst versuchte mein Chakra selbstständig in starke Attacken umzuwandeln.

Es war gegen Abend als wir uns trennten aber ich verließ das Haus, eine Einladung von Mikoto, sie wusste es wirklich und das freute mich. Das Uchiha Viertel fand ich in den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen vor und das Haus des alten Erwin wurde ebenso restauriert. Ich war eine eigenartige Erscheinung, auch sollte hier jeder wissen wer ich war.

Bis Heiligabend waren es noch gut fünf Wochen und so würde es noch eine Weile dauern bis das ganze Zeug nötig war. An der Tür des Hauses klingelte ich, allgemein hatte ich freies Geleit wenn ich eingeladen war und so kam ich auch schnell durchs Viertel. An der Tür des Haupthauses klingelte ich und hörte dann Schritte von drinnen bevor Sasuke mir die Tür öffnete. „Oh! Hallo Akira, Mutter hat schon gesagt das du kommen wirst." Stellte er fest und ich kam rein wobei ich am Eingang die Schuhe auszog.

Sasuke war ein Stück größer als ich, war er schon früher und nun noch mehr da ich ein wenig geschrumpft war. Aus der Küche kam zu dieser Feststellung ein köstlicher Duft, Mikoto kochte wieder was zwar nichts neues war aber für jemanden der wie ich nur selten etwas frisches zwischen die Zähne bekam war es ein Paradies. Als wir in das große Esszimmer kamen kam ich mir fehl am Platz vor, wie jedes mal. Da saßen Fugaku, das Clanoberhaupt, Itachi, der Erbe des Clans und in der Küche war Mikoto während Sasuke, sollte Itachi etwas geschehen, der nächste in der Abfolge wurde mir ein Platz angeboten und ich setzte mich mit Unbehagen, meinen Schwanz konnte ich zum Glück nun kontrollieren so das er nicht irgendwo im Weg war, oder sich jemand noch drauf setzte, auf den Stuhl.

Mikoto erkundigte sich freundlich wie es mir bislang ergangen war und Fugaku wollte wissen ob ich den Dragonball, ja er wusste es, auch gut aufbewahrte. Ich erzählte im Falle von Mikoto von den kleineren Problemen weil ich anders war als die anderen und, nun ja, ich erzählte auch von der zwei Sekunden Prügelei auf dem Pausenhof.

Fugaku wiederum erklärte ich das ich ihn in einem kleinen Tresorkoffer hatte, meinen eigenen mit den vier Sternen trug ich bei mir an meinem Gürtel in einer Tasche. Fugaku schien zufrieden damit, fürchtete er vielleicht das ich die beiden verlieren würde? Nein das würde nicht passieren, mein Spürsinn war dafür zu gut als das ich sie verlegen konnte.

Das Essen war sehr gut und Sasuke wollte eine ziemliche Menge wissen wovon ich jedoch meist noch gar nichts wusste. Tampons, wie er sie nannte, monatlich bluten, tat ich auch nicht, Schmerzen im Unterleib, meine Erwiderung das mir noch keiner in den Bauch gehauen hatte ergab ein Kichern von Mikoto das ich jedoch nicht verstand.

Dann schnitt gerade Itachi ein Thema an welches ich nicht erwartet hatte: „Heute geht der Vollmond auf, du solltest besser hier übernachten." Verwirrt sahen wir alle zu ihm, weder ich noch die anwesenden Uchihas verstanden was er denn meinte. Itachi bat seine Eltern kurz hinaus und ich wusste nicht was er mit ihnen besprach aber danach waren auch die beiden dieser Meinung.

So übernachtete ich wie so oft hier jedoch ohne verstanden zu haben wieso. Auch schlief ich heute in einem Innen liegenden Zimmer wo der Mond nicht hinein fiel aber wenn es wichtig war würde ich nicht raus gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich ausgeruht wie nie und nach dem Frühstück welches man mir auch anbot verließ ich das Viertel wieder und ging mit Sasuke zur Akademie wobei ich Ino und Sakura abholte welche mehr als nur verblüfft waren. „Du und Sasuke-san, ihr seid Freunde?" Fragte Ino völlig von den Socken und mich ein wenig weg ziehend.

Ich sah sie nur verwirrt an und erwiderte dann nickend: „Ja, waren wir schon vorher und er weiß es auch das ich Naruto war also nicht schlimm. Sagt mal was habt ihr überhaupt?" Die Frage stellte ich bei den schmachtenden Blicken der beiden welche sie Sasuke zu warfen, diese änderten sich aber als ich sie das fragte.

Ino sah mich an wie eine Verrückte und fragte dann: „Heißt das du bist nicht in ihn verknallt? Der gesamte weibliche Anteil der Klasse schwärmt nur für ihn." Jetzt verstand ich den Aufstand um ihn, die waren alle verknallt außer mir, war nicht unverständlich wie ich fand.

Ich zuckte also mit den Schultern und streckte mich ein wenig. „Stimmt nicht, ich bin ein Mädchen und bin nicht in ihn verknallt." Damit ging ich wieder zu Sasuke und ließ meine beiden Freundinnen verwirrt zurück, ja so begann der nächste Morgen nach Vollmond.

* * *

Ohne das ich es ahnte fand ein weiterer Dragonball einen Besitzer, jemanden den ich später noch kennenlernen sollte.

So, damit endet das erste Kapitel dieser F.F.

Es ist ein Naruto Dragonball Crossover nach meinem Geschmack wie ich finde denn ich bin ein Fan von TG und TF (Transgender und Transformation) da ich zu dem finde das ein Saiyajin gut hinein passt in Naruto, Sasuke ist ja eh schon ein halber :D

Jedenfalls kremple ich auf die Weise ein wenig die Naruto Story um und baue so gut es mir gelingen mag die Dragonballs und so weiter ein, auch Piccolo hat hier einen Auftritt wie ihr seht aber eigentlich nur ein Namekianer mit selbem Namen und ähnlicher Geschichte wie der Namekianer aus welchem Kami und Oberteufel Piccolo entstanden.

Im übrigen haben die Kapitel keine Titel und das bewusst.


	2. Kapitel 2

_**Kapitel 2:**_

So, dieses Kapitel fange ich gleich an nachdem ich das erste fertig habe.

Es wird vermutlich auch kurz danach Online gestellt und erst mit diesem stelle ich auch Charakterbögen ein.

Das Bild zu Akira habe ich wie dort erwähnt aus , es heißt dort Innocence und kommt von angelicdeath, einem dortigen User.

Vier Jahre verstrichen, vier Jahre des Lebens im anderen Geschlecht.

Akira hatte sich in dieser Zeit ziemlich verändert, sie war nun älter, femininer und auch stärker. Ihre Haare waren nicht gewachsen und gingen ihr nur noch bis zur Mitte der Unterschenkel während sie dafür umso chaotischer wurden. Kaum das Weihnachten vorüber war, waren die Uchihas verschwunden, nur noch Sasuke war zu finden.

Keiner wollte sagen was passiert war aber Akira wusste das da etwas passiert sein musste. Sasuke hatte einen Tag lang gefehlt im Unterricht und dann war er wie ausgewechselt, kalt und Hart wie sie ihn nicht kannte. Ihr gegenüber besonders, was es auch war und die Schwämerreien der anderen teilte sie dafür nicht. Sakura und Ino hatten sich zerstritten wegen Sasuke, sie war immer noch mit beiden befreundet aber es war nicht leicht denn sie stritten häufig über ihren Kopf hinweg.

Zwei Tage war es her seit sie die Genin Prüfung bestanden hatten, die gesamte Klasse auch wenn das bei ihr ein Wunder war. Trotzdem hatte sie es geschafft. Iruka hatte ihr extra eine andere Form von Doppelgängern gezeigt: Schattendoppelgänger. Diese lagen ihr eher da dieses Jutsu mehr Chakra verbrauchte und es nicht wie bei normalen im Fiasko, einer Explosion oder ersterem gefolgt von zweiterem endete.

Nun fanden sich alle mitsamt Stirnbändern und frischen Ninjapässen in ihrem alten Klassenraum ein um in Teams eingeteilt zu werden. Akira betrat gerade den Raum. Ihr Stirnband hatte sie um den Hals eng geschlungen wie ein Halsband, ein schwarzes enges T-Shirt und eine robuste orangefarbene Hose. Ihre Hände hatte sie mit Handschuhen überzogen bei denen die Handgelenke von eisernen Ringen geschützt wurden. Wie jeder hier anwesende trug sie Ninjaschuhe und hatte eine Tasche für ihre Kunai an der Hose während ihr Schwanz, welcher ihr lieb und teuer war, hinter ihr her schwang.

Wie sie nicht anders erwartet hatte saß Sasuke mal wieder alleine auf einer Bank. Die anführenden Streiterinnen um ihn waren noch nicht da: Ino und Sakura weshalb Akira, aus einer Laune heraus, sich neben den Typen setzte der die Luft gefrieren ließ so kalt war er. „Hey Akira! Geh sofort von Sasuke-kun weg!" Schrien einige aus der Menge aber sie störte es nicht, sie wollte nichts von ihm in der Weise und überkreuzte die Beine, bis diese Nummer über die Bühne ging dauerte es noch eine Weile.

Dann, wie zum Marsch blasend, stürmten Ino und Sakura herein, Wange an Wange klebend quetschten sie sich durch die Tür und Akira musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, typisch. „Ich war zuerst da!" Riefen beide lautstark und, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, stritten die anderen gleich mit wer nun neben Sasuke sitzen durfte. Akira kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum sondern sah lieber ihrem, auf dem Tisch liegenden, Schwanz zu wie er mit der Spitze immer wieder darauf tippte.

Sie wurde erst dann wieder ins hier und jetzt geführt als sich die beiden ihrer Bank näherten. Bevor sie weiter reagieren konnte stieß Sakura sie einfach mal zur Seite und der Kampf ging weiter. „Hört mal, ihr seid gleichzeitig gekommen aber ich war als erstes da, also ist da nur Platz für eine zwischen mir und dem Tiefkühlfach." Mischte Akira sich nun ein und stand nun auf, immer dieser Terz mit Sasuke.

Die Nachricht das die schwarzhaarige den Platz zwischen ihr und Sasuke einfach abgeben würde, ja die wurde von allen mit Freuden begrüßt. Als vier Minuten später der Kampf weiter aufloderte seufzte sie und stieg auf den Tisch um sich vor Sasuke zu knien. „Was willst du?" Fragte er kalt und Akira konnte nichts von dem netten Jungen von früher in ihm erkennen.

Sie schnaubte und erwiderte schlecht gelaunt: „Sag mal was dazu, die machen den Terz alles nur wegen dir her und da sollte auch mal der Mount Sasuke ein wenig beben oder zumindest seinen stummen Eid vergessen." Die jüngere hatte fast schon geknurrt bei diesen Worten und man konnte ihr ansehen wie sauer sie das ganze machte.

Was darauf geschah war Akira zu schnell, ein Stoß von hinten, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht so weit ihr bekannt und dann, nun ja hatten sich das Gebiss an dem des anderen an gehauen. Sofort schnellte Akira von ihm weg, Seife, sie brauchte sofort Seife um sich den Mund auszuspülen, waren ihre Gedanken in dem Moment, zwei Sekunden Kuss waren wirklich nichts für sie.

Ihr Blick wanderte erst wieder nach oben als sie das Knacksen von Knöcheln hörte was ihr nun doch Sorge bereitete. Als sie dorthin sah standen Sakura, Ino und noch so einige andere da welche nicht unbedingt erfreut wirkten. „Sag mal Akira-chan, wie kannst du es wagen Sasuke-kun zu küssen?" Fragte sie und in diesem Moment bekam die jüngere richtig Angst, wenn sie wütend wurde dann war das eine Sache aber Sakura war da noch zehnmal schlimmer, wenn die sauer wurde...

An die nächsten Minuten erinnerte sie sich nur noch spärlich aber das ihr der ganze Körper weh tat verriet bereits das es nicht gut gewesen war. Beulen, blaue Flecken und noch so einiges mehr zierten sie nun und ihr Schwanz fühlte sich als wenn jemand ihn die ganze Zeit über zu gedrückt hätte. Von Sakura die mittlerweile wieder normal war hagelte es Entschuldigungen während sie zwischen ihr und dem Kerl da saß, war auch gut so.

Schließlich kam doch noch Iruka in das Klassenzimmer und ein stolzes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, bis er Akira sah und nun wirklich nicht wusste was da passiert war. Auf die Frage hin was denn passiert war gab es keine Antwort, teilweise weil Akira geschwollene Lippen hatte, aber auch weil weder sie noch jemand anderes darüber sprechen wollte.

Iruka seufzte nur und las dann nach einander die Namen der Teams vor bis zu jenem Satz: „In Team Nummer sieben sind: Akira Horlu, Sakura Haruno und Sasuke Uchiha." Akira packte das entsetzen während sie zu Sasuke hinüber linste, nicht der, jeder, selbst Choji wäre ihr lieber gewesen als der, jeder, nur nicht der Weiberheld!

Leider konnte sie nichts daran ändern, egal wie sie protestierte, das Ergebnis der Einteilung war bereits durchgeführt und der Hokage hatte entschieden. Danach folgte das Warten auf die Jonin, wovon die meisten bereits selbst gewartet hatten. Die anderen erwähnenswerten Teams waren: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi und Shikamaru Nara so wie ein Team aus Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame und Hinata Hyuuga. Ino war wohl doch am schlimmsten dran, sie hielt nicht viel von ihren Teampartnern und das andere Team, nun ja Hinata war schüchtern und Kiba dafür ein Wirbelwind während Shino... ähm... Nun da konnte sie nicht viel zu sagen.

Der Aburame war stets in eine dicke Jacke mit hohem Kragen und mit einer Sonnenbrille bekleidet, das mit den Jacken hatten alle drei so nur nicht mit den Kragen. Um ihn herumschwirrten immer Insekten während Kiba nie seinen Hund zuhause ließ, Akamaru hieß der Kleine und was das genau war wusste wohl keiner, nicht einmal Kiba.

Nach etlichen Stunden waren schließlich nur noch die drei von Team sieben übrig, alle drei saßen sie allein im Klassenraum oder eher gesagt lief eine von ihnen darin auf und ab: Akira. Sie zeterte nun schon seit einer halben Stunde denn fünf Minuten Verspätung waren ja noch okay, zehn ja auch noch aber der ließ sie nun seit erschlagenen zwei Stunden warten! Auch bei Sakura war die Geduld langsam am Ende, wo blieb der Jonin? Asuma, Kurenai, die hatten ihre Teams bereits abgeholt, Kurenai hatte das von Hinata, Asuma das von Ino. Nur Akira und die beiden anderen warteten noch.

Die, durch ein paar Monate Unterschied, jüngste von den dreien, Akira, hatte allmählich genug von dem ganzen. Sie ging zu der Tafel, nahm einen Schwamm und von weiter hinten einen Stuhl mit denen sie zur Tür ging. „Hey was machst du da?" Fragte Sakura welche jedoch bereits ahnte was sie tun wollte.

Die um einige Zentimeter kleinere sah zu ihr und grinste frech nachdem sie den trockenen, mit Kreidestaub beladenen, Schwamm zwischen Tür und Türrahmen geklemmt hatte. „Ganz einfach, der wird jetzt eine schöne Überraschung für sein Zuspätkommen erhalten, dem werde ich die Flötentöne schon beibringen." Erklärte sie und sprang vom Stuhl wieder herunter während von Sasuke ein abfälliger Laut kam.

Auf die Frage was er gegen den Plan hätte erwiderte er: „Das ist ein Jonin, der fällt doch nicht auf so einen miesen-" Ihm blieb der Spruch im Hals stecken als ein Mann seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte und ihm der Schwamm auf diesen fiel.

Akira grinste triumphierend während Sakura sich unentwegt bei ihm entschuldigte. Der Jonin hob unterdessen den Schwamm auf. Bei dem Kerl war schwer etwas zu erkennen denn er trug eine Maske und sein Stirnband lag schief so das es das linke Auge verdeckte. Von seinem Gesicht war somit nur das rechte zu sehen, schwarz war es und die kurzen weißgrauen Haare standen nach rechts, aus seiner Sicht, schräg ab.

Wie jeder Jonin trug er eine dunkelgrüne Weste, darunter eine dunkelblaue Jacke und eine ebenso gefärbte Hose während er Ninjaschuhe trug. Der Blick seines rechten Auges schweifte kurz zu der Freak Show Akira und ihren neuen Kameraden, Mädchen mit Schwanz, Uchiha und ein Mädchen mit rosa Haaren. „Tja, tut mir Leid das ich zu spät gekommen bin aber ich musste einer alten Frau über die Straße helfen." War seine Ausrede, man konnte ein Lächeln bei ihm nur erahnen da er das rechte Auge schloss. Akira legte den Kopf schief bei der Aussage, kein Wort war daran glaubwürdig aber wenigstens war er jetzt da. Sie wurden von ihm nach draußen zu einer Treppe vor der Akademie geführt wo sie sich hinsetzen sollten. „So ihr drei, stellt euch jetzt erst einmal vor." Stellte er ohne Umschweife fest.

Sakura machte jedoch augenblicklich einen Strich durch des Jonins Rechnung. „Sollten sie nicht zu erst anfangen Sensei? Wir drei kennen uns ja aber über sie wissen wir nichts." Stellte sie fest und Akira nickte, ihre Freundin hatte Recht, so viel verstand ja selbst sie von gutem Benehmen und wer ihr neuer Sensei war interessierte sie auch ziemlich. Außerdem, was wollte der denn genau wissen?

Der Mann kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte dann in den Himmel bevor er wieder zu ihnen sah und begann: „Mein Name ist Kakashi Hatake, ich bin 28 Jahre alt, Jonin und was ich mag, nun da gibt es nichts besonderes, ich habe auch keine besondere Abneigung gegen etwas und meine Zukunftsziele, darüber habe ich mir nie Gedanken gemacht." Stille trat ein... Jetzt hätten sie wohl von seiner Kaffeetasse mehr Informationen ablesen können als aus diesen Aussagen. Bevor sie sich beschweren konnten zeigte er aucf Akira und meinte: „Nun mach du weiter." Er fing mit dem größten Freak gleich an.

Diese blinzelte etwas grinste dann aber auf ihre typische Weise. Mit dem Daumen deutete sie auch sich und begann dann: „Mein Name ist Akira Horlu, ich bin 12 Jahre alt und was ich mag, das sind Nudelsuppen, vor allem die von Ichiraku welche Sensei Iruka mir immer kauft, was ich nicht mag sind fertig Nudelsuppen und Angeber die glauben das jedes Mädchen ihnen nachfliegt nur weil sie ein wenig gut aussehen." Sie warf Sasuke dabei einen Blick zu welcher das nur unterstrich während Sakura genervt stöhnte und Kakashi eine Augenbraue hob. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und fuhr dann fort: „Na ja, und mein Zukunftsziel ist es einmal Hokage zu werden und unser Dorf mit allem zu verteidigen was ich kann." Das selbstsichere Grinsen unterstrich diese Worte nur während sie für sich jedem den Krieg nun, da sie Genin war, erklärte welcher ihre Heimat auch nur auf einer Karte schief anschauen würde.

Nun, auf ein Zeichen hin, begann Sakura damit sich vorzustellen. „Mein Name ist Sakura Haruno, ich bin 12 Jahre alt und was ich mag-" Sie stoppte und sah unwillkürlich zu Sasuke während dieser mit in einander verflochtenen Fingern dasaß und den Kopf darauf abstützte. Akira schwante übles, Sakuras einziger Grund Ninja zu werden war ja das Sasuke es getan hatte. Die rosahaarige schüttelte kurz den Kopf und übersprang das nun einfach: „Mein Zukunftsziel-" Wieder stockte sie und ihr Blick wanderte zu Sasuke während Kakashi seufzte, die hatte was vergessen. Als sie wieder zu ihm sah beendete sie es mit folgendem Satz: „Und was ich nicht mag sind alle die Sasuke auch nur krumm ansehen!" Akira zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als sie das hörte, toll.

Als Sakura ja nun fertig war wandten sich alle Blicke in Richtung Sasuke welcher immer noch still da saß. Nach ein paar Sekunden begann er doch zu sprechen, ein Wunder wie Akira fand. „Ich heiße Sasuke Uchiha. Ich habe nichts das ich mag, und nichts das ich einfach nur nicht mag. Ich habe auch keinen Traum sondern eine Mission." Erklärte er und nun waren alle gespannt was er sich denn da schon wieder zusammen spann. Als sein Blick noch finsterer wurde als eh schon wurde es Akira richtig mulmig, nicht gut. „Ich werde mich an einer ganz bestimmten Person rächen, und ich werde die Ehre meines Clans wieder aufbauen." Das war mal was, nun ging allen ein Schauer über den Rücken, vor allem Akira.

Bei dieser stellten sich alle Haare auf und ihr Schwanz wurde buschiger als sie das hörte. /Scheiße, bitte lass diese Person nicht ich sein./ Dachte sie sich und musste an den Vorfall von heute denken, nicht gut wenn Sasuke sie meinte.

Ihr war bewusst das er viele Techniken konnte zu denen sie nicht fähig war, vor allem jene Standard Jutsus welche für sie einen zu geringen Verbrauch hatten um sie einzusetzen konnte er, aber sie wusste von den Besuchen damals noch genau das die Uchiha Kinder von Klein auf Chakramanipulation lernten und Sasuke viele der Gruppe Katon beherrschte.

Kakashi wiederum war umso weniger begeistert, die erste hatte einen fast schon zu großen Ehrgeiz, die zweite dachte nur an den Knaben und eben dieser war ein Rachegott, klasse Aussichten für ein Team. Er konnte zu dem in Akiras Mimik eine Befürchtung lesen das er sie meinen könnte, nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut. „Nun, jeder von euch scheint ja Ehrgeiz zu haben und ich muss euch wohl auf den richtigen Weg bringen um eure Ziele zu erreichen, (oder zumindest ein paar davon) aber morgen erwarte ich euch um sechs Uhr morgens an der Kreuzung unten, kommt pünktlich und ach ja." Sprach er mit ihnen und hatte sich dabei zum gehen umgedreht wobei er nun noch einmal über die Schulter zu ihnen sah. „Ihr solltet nichts essen, es könnte euch wieder hoch kommen." Erklärte er und verschwand, drei nun doch ein wenig nervöser gewordene Kinder zurück lassend.

* * *

Die drei trennten sich von einander und jeder ging seinen eigenen Sachen nach. Akira beschäftigte sich zu erst mit dem was sie, wohin auch immer, mitnehmen wollte.

Iruka hatte ihr erklärt das sie, wenn mal nicht an Frühstücken zu denken war, oder an große Mahlzeiten, sie Nahrungspillen oder ähnliches mitnehmen sollte. Leicht grinste sie denn da hatte sie vor einer Weile was noch besseres gefunden.

Auf ihrer kleinen Dachterrasse blühte und gedieh alles mittlerweile sehr gut und ein paar kleine Bohnenranken schlängelten sich an der Wand hoch. Von diesen nahm sie die Bohnen herunter und steckte sie sich in einen kleinen Sack, nicht alle denn ein paar pflanzte sie auch wieder ein. Diese hatte sie vor einem Jahr entdeckt. Sie sättigten für Tage und gaben Energie, ihr großes Geheimnis: Magische Bohnen. Damit konnte sie auch Verletzungen heilen und sie wuchsen einmal im Monat reichlich nach.

Die Pflanzen selbst brauchten drei Monate um voll ausgewachsen zu sein aber waren resistent und konnten auch dann gedeihen wenn man sie einen Monat nicht goss. Die Bohnen waren ein Wundermittel das sie geheim hielt und darüber wachte, es war ihre Geheimwaffe und nun als Ninja machten sich ihr großer Vorrat so wie diese Erntefrischen Bohnen sich bezahlt.

Das Säckchen packte sie in die Ausrüstungstasche welche sie am Gesäß trug. Damit würde sie einfach das mit dem nichts essen umgehen können, hoffte sie denn bei Bohnen vermutete man ja nicht das sie einen sättigen konnten einzeln sollte Kakashi wollen das sie hungrig kamen.

Dazu nahm sie sich einige Rauchbomben, Kunai und Shuriken mit welche nötig wären, was auch immer Kakashi vor hatte, sie hatte nicht vor darin zu versagen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen traf sie ebenso müde bei dem Treffpunkt ein wie ihre Teampartner, selbst Sasuke war ausgelaugt was wirklich was neues war. Leider stellten sie fest das sie gar nicht so früh hätten kommen müssen denn Kakashi ließ sie wieder warten, zwei Stunden dauerte es und Akira beschwerte sich auch schon als er auftauchte. „Tut mir leid das ich zu spät komme, ich habe eine Katze auf einem Ast entdeckt und musste sie natürlich herunter holen." War seine Ausrede dieses mal und Akira verkniff sich knapp einen zickigen Kommentar welcher ihr bereits auf der Zunge lag.

Der Jonin forderte sie auf ihm zu folgen und so mussten sie wieder los marschieren. Sie passierten einige Trainingsgelände welche wohl für die Genin Teams waren und hörten auch Waffen klirren, da trainierte also schon jemand. Als sie anhielten standen sie auf einem freien Gelände, im Boden steckten drei Pfähle und dahinter ragte ein Denkmal in einem tief dunklen blau empor auf dem viele Kanji Zeichen zu lesen waren.

Akira sah sich neugierig um denn dieser Platz sah anders aus als die anderen, wenn auch nur durch das Denkmal. Kakashi beobachtete sie und ein leichtes Lächeln, verdeckt durch die Maske, überkam ihn als er sah das Akira sich für das Denkmal interessierte. „So ihr drei, hört zu." Forderte er nun und die drei sahen zu ihm, er war nun ernst und sein Blick ging von einem Schüler zum nächsten. Er räusperte sich ein letztes mal und fing dann an zu erklären: „Dies hier wird eine Prüfung, wer sie besteht den nehme ich als Schüler, der Rest muss zur Akademie zurück." Stellte er fest und von allen dreien kam ein entsetztes ‚Was?' Woraufhin er nur weiter grinste. „Die Prüfung besteht darin das ihr diese Glöckchen", er hob zwei silberne kleine Glöckchen in die Höhe welche an dünnen Schnüren hingen in, „an euch bringen müsst. Wer es schafft hat es geschafft und erhält Mittagessen." Damit deutete er auf zwei Pakete welche Lunchboxen waren. Nun ging er zu dem mittleren der drei Pfähle und stellte einen riesenhaften Wecker darauf dessen Weckzeiger auf 12 Uhr eingestellt war. Er sah zu ihnen und fuhr fort: „Ihr habt bis heute um Mittag Zeit, alle Waffen und Jutsus sind erlaubt, jeder Trick nur müsst ihr die Glöckchen bekommen klar?" Akira schluckte, eine Sache war dieser Ebizu am Vortag gewesen, der war zwar ein Jonin aber pervers und konnte nicht weg sehen, Kakashi war sicher stärker und nicht so leicht umzuhauen wie der.

Plötzlich meldete sich Sakura zu Wort welche bislang nur ein unwilliges Gesicht gemacht hatte. „Aber Sensei, da sind nur zwei Glöckchen, wenn jeder eines braucht, was wird aus dem dritten?" Fragte sie und ein Zittern erfüllte sie schwach, Sasuke war stark genug für so etwas da war sie sich sicher, und Akira konnte Kräfte aufbieten wie sie wusste, die waren nicht menschlich. Sie aber, Sakura, war die schwächste von ihnen, eher würde der Kyuubi, der ja aufgebraucht war, wieder erscheinen als das sie ein Glöckchen bekäme.

Kakashi wiederum konnte die Gedanken förmlich von ihrem Gesicht ablesen, er hatte die Akten durchgesehen und wusste was er da vor sich hatte. Sasuke war ein typischer Uchiha: Ausgezeichnet im Ninjutsu, recht gut im Taijutsu und sehr gut im Genjutsu. Dafür war sein Energieverbrauch etwas sehr hoch aber im Gegenzug dafür konnte er bereits viele Ninjutsu.

Dann war da noch Sakura, sehr intelligent war sie, Chakrakontrolle war hervorragend und im lernen war sie eine der schnellsten. Lediglich in der Stärke und Ausdauer hatte sie Probleme, auch war sie nicht so begabt im allgemeinen.

Und dann natürlich der Sonderfall Akira. Sie hatte die schlechteste Chakrakontrolle, konnte Jutsus die nicht ein hohes Maß Chakra verbrauchten nicht anwenden und haute auch so nur unsinnig Chakra raus. Dafür war sie ungewöhnlich stark und schnell geworden für ihr Alter und ihr Körper, so die Akten, erzeugte doppelt so viel Chakra und konnte das dreifache speichern wie bei einem normalen Menschen.

Auch war vermerkt das der Schwanz ihre Schwachstelle war, sie war dort sehr empfindlich und verlor die Kraft wenn dieser eingeklemmt war oder jemand ihn zudrückte. Ihr Chakrastrom kam dann zum erliegen aber sie konnte sich wohl noch ein klein wenig bewegen so das man sie nicht mit Klammern festhalten könnte auch wenn diese sehr fest wären.

Sakuras Frage wiederum ließ ihn darauf schließen das sie vermutete keiner ihrer Partner würde für sie ein Glöckchen holen und so erwiderte er: „Wer kein Glöckchen bekommt der muss zurück zur Akademie, und dies geschah bislang bei jedem Team welches mir zugeteilt wurde." Alle drei erstarrten bei dieser Aussage, einer müsste auf jeden Fall zurück an die Akademie? Sakura und Akira warfen sich Blicke zu, das hieße also um jeden Preis ein Glöckchen. Kakashi musterte die drei und meinte dann: „Die Prüfung fängt an! Macht euch bereit!" Sofort verschwanden die drei um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben. Kakashi sah sich um, die drei waren gut versteckt aber Akira war nicht schwer zu finden, sie hatte zu viel Chakra und unterdrückte es auch nicht.

Sakura lag unter einem Busch versteckt, sie ahnte das Akira den ersten Angriff machen würde so wie sie diese kannte nur sie selbst hatte keine wirkliche Chance. Sie griff in eine ihrer Taschen um ein Kunai zu ziehen aber ihre Hand fand darin zu oberst etwas anderes. Es war eine Bohne welche in einen Zettel eingepackt war und die Handschrift auf diesem verriet Akira als Absenderin.

* * *

Hey Sakura,

falls du Hunger hast hier,

das ist eine magische Bohne und

man wird dadurch für zehn Tage satt.

Ich habe sie dir vorhin zugesteckt.

Liebe Grüße, Akira ;D

* * *

Sie lächelte leicht, Akira hatte nie etwas davon erwähnt aber sie hoffte mal das diese Bohne hielt was Akira versprach. Ohne zu wissen das ebendiese es gerade auch tat aß Sakura die kleine Bohne und war augenblicklich wieder bei Kräften.

Nur Sekunden später spürte Kakashi einen Tritt von hinten und das Chakra von Akira nur noch stärker als vorher. Als er sich umwand landete diese gerade auf den Füßen, um sie herum war eine große Chakraaura zu erkennen, ein blaues Licht welches sie Flammenförmig einhüllte. „Los Sensei, tanzen wir." Forderte sie ihn auf und ging wieder in Kampfpose.

Das war ein Trick den sie sich antrainiert hatte, sie ließ ihr Chakra bei voller Stärke ausströmen und bündelte es gleichzeitig so das sie immer mehr hatte. Diese Technik hatte aber keinen Namen, es hatte den Sinn ihre eigene Kraft und Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen während Kunais und Shuriken davon abgeleitet wurden. Kakashi hob eine Augenbraue denn der Tritt schmerzte auch jetzt noch ziemlich, sie hatte noch mehr Kraft als in der Akte vermerkt war. „Sehr mutig mich frontal anzugreifen, denkst es wird dir gelingen mir im Alleingang eines der Glöckchen abzunehmen?" Fragte er sie, trotzdem wunderte er sich doch über ihren Mut in diesem Punkt so wie über ihr Chakra von dem sie ja einiges haben musste für so einen Trick.

Akira grinste breit über seine Frage und erwiderte dann: „Ich nimm ihnen nicht nur eines ab, ich will beide haben und eines bekommt Sakura-chan von mir." Kakashi war überrascht und Sakuras Augen glänzten als sie das hörten. Akira hatte vor Sakura eines der Glöckchen zu überlassen! Sie kämpfte und riskierte ihren Hals aus Freundschaft!

Kakashi musste zugeben das er nicht mit so etwas gerechnet hatte. In der Akte wurde Akira als recht eigenbrötlerisch beschrieben und ein wenig in sich gekehrt. Auch stand darin etwas von einer Freundschaft zu Ino Yamanaka und Sakura Haruno aber so eine Aktion erwartete er nicht. „Einen interessanten Grund hast du ja für diese Aktion, meine Achtung, aber du überschätzt dich, beziehungsweise unterschätzt mich." Stellte er fest, nahm jedoch keine Kampfpose ein wie seine Gegnerin.

Akira grinste nur frech, das verging ihr aber als er in eine Tasche fasste. Sie glaubte schon da käme nun doch ein Kunai aber nein, ein Buch welches er nun aufschlug. „Hey! Wollen sie mich verarschen?" Fauchte sie aufgebracht als sie das sah und auch die beiden anderen, Sakura unter dem Busch, Sasuke im Baum, glaubten ihren Augen kaum als sie das sahen.

Kakashi sah nun zu ihr, sein Auge blickte ihr gelangweilt entgegen und er erwiderte: „Ich sehe dich nicht als so starke Gegnerin an, außerdem will ich das Buch zu ende lesen also, fange schon mal an." Nun war Akira wirklich in Rage, der verarschte sie nach Strich und Faden einfach! So schnell konnten Sakura und Sasuke den Bewegungen nicht mit den Augen folgen da war sie schon abgesprungen und schlug erst mit beiden Beine von oben auf seine Schultern. Kakashi schien selbst überrascht aber da hing sie sich auch schon an ihn dran und schlug auf ihn ein.

Fast zu spät bemerkte er ihren Schwanz welcher sich fast schon um die Glöckchen gewickelt hatte und sofort stieß er sie mit ganzer Kraft von sich weg. Akira landete wieder auf den Beinen und sprang nun vor um ihm ihren Kopf in den Bauch zu rammen nur das er ihr auswich, sie war schneller als erwartet. Bevor sie an einen Baum schlug drehte sie sich und landete auf den Beinen, einiges an Akrobatik zum Auftakt. Noch immer umgab sie der blaue Chakramantel welcher sie schneller machte.

Sie grinste breit, er hatte sicher nicht mit so einem massiven Angriff gerechnet oder mit so einem schnellen. Kakashi wiederum musste sich die schmerzende Wange reiben und bemerkte das seine Unterlippe blutete, das hatte noch kein Genin in den ersten Minuten geschafft. „Und? Wie gefällt ihnen mein Taijutsu? Ich lass das meiste Ninjutsu aus Prinzip weg, hab nämlich nicht so viele mit hohem Chakra Aufwand. Das hier hab ich selbst entwickelt ist aber kein Jutsu damit sie es wissen." Erklärte sie und ließ noch mehr Chakra heraus fließen was die Aura noch verstärkte und wachsen ließ. Der folgende Angriff kam für Kakashi fast zu schnell, sie schlug ihm direkt in den Bauch das er einige Meter weg flog doch hielt sie sich fest und griff auch schon wieder fast zu den Glöckchen als er verpuffte und ein Baumstumpf an seiner Stelle dort war.

Schnell machte sie einen Salto um auf den Boden zu kommen bevor sie sich umsah, sie waren mittlerweile ein wenig von den Pfählen weg gekommen und Kakashi beobachtete sie aus einem der Bäume. Akira zeigte kein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit bisher, sie wirkte fast als wäre sie pappsatt und ausgeruht, das war nicht normal.

Auch Sasuke welcher ihnen gefolgt war, war überrascht über Akira, sie war sonst kein Überflieger aber so war sie wirklich schnell. Na gut, im Taijutsu war sie schon früher außergewöhnlich gewesen aber nun legte sie Leistungen an den Tag, nein das war nicht normal oder hatte sie nie wirklich gezeigt was sie konnte?

Ebenso Sakura war eine Beobachterin, sie hatte anders als Sasuke gesehen was Akira trainierte. Diese Technik zum Beispiel war einfach nur dazu gedacht Kraft und Geschwindigkeit aufzubauen und je mehr sie freisetzte desto mehr Chakra produzierte ihr Körper zum Ausgleich. Trotzdem war auch die Zeit in der sie das einsetzen konnte, 30 Minuten hielt es an, nicht mehr.

Akira unterdessen versuchte sich mal daran das Chakra von Kakashi zu spüren, eine hübsche Fähigkeit welche sie entdeckt hatte und das würde schon klappen, hoffte sie. Im nächsten Moment schaffte Kakashi es gerade noch so einer Kugel aus Chakra auszuweichen welche Akira soeben in seine Richtung geschossen hatte. „Hab ich sie Sensei!" Rief sie grinsend während der Jonin auf dem Boden unter dem Baum landete von dem er hatte herunter springen müssen.

Er sah zu dem Blätterdach hoch wo er noch die angesengten Blätter und Äste entdecken konnte. Das war eindeutig kein Jutsu gewesen, pures Chakra. „Was war denn das?" Fragte er an seine junge Schülerin und sah wieder zu ihr, leider erst jetzt bemerkend das diese bei ihm war und ihm eine verpasste das er nach hinten gegen den Baum flog.

Akira grinste ihn an während er sich wieder aufrichtete und erwiderte: „Das war meine Power Kugel, ich forme sie aus Chakra und kann sie dann auf meinen Gegner abschießen, es ist aber kein Jutsu." Sie startete nun wieder auf ihn zu aber dieses mal lenkte er ihren Schlag ab und schleuderte sie mit einem Tritt gegen den nächsten Baum.

Nun hob er sein Buch wieder auf, klopfte den Staub von den Seiten welcher drauf gefallen war als er es verloren hatte und unterdrückte zusammen zu zucken, unschön waren diese Hiebe. Als er gerade so auf den Boden sah entdeckte er eine kleine Grüne Bohne welche offensichtlich von Akira stammte welche selbst eine solche gerade aß.

Er hob die Bohne auf und bemerkte dann das Akira ebenfalls bemerkt hatte das er ihre Bohne gefunden hatte, ihr Blick zeigte einen ziemlichen Schock. Kakashi wischte sie kurz ab betrachtete sie noch einmal und aß sie dann. Kaum das sie in seinem Magen war spürte er warum sie so schockiert war.

Auch Sakura hatte das gesehen, dumm gelaufen denn nun wusste Kakashi von den magischen Bohnen welche Akira hatte, das war nämlich eine. Kakashi sah nun zu ihr, gestärkt und wieder vollkommen gesund. Offenbar hatte sie sich auch mit so etwas geheilt und sie standen wieder am Anfang. „Hey Sensei, die Zenhuu Bohne bezahlen sie mir aber klar? Sind sehr wertvoll." Stellte sie mit einem etwas nervösen Grinsen fest, das war nach hinten los gegangen.

Kakashi musterte sie, Akira hatte etwas besseres als jede Nahrungspille bei sich, wenn ein Team nur einen Beutel voll damit hätte würde dieses Team keinen Proviant außer diesen benötigen. Alle Schmerzen waren weg, er hatte noch nicht einmal Hunger den er zuvor noch leicht hatte, er war satt und gesättigt. „Diese Bohnen sind wirklich spektakulär, ich nimm an du hast Sakura vorhin so eine zugesteckt oder?" Sofort rissen die Mädchen ihre Augen aus Schreck auf, erwischt.

Sasuke unterdessen bemerkte einen unachtsamen Augenblick bei Kakashi wie er glaubte, Akira gab ihm die beste Chance um dem Großmaul eins rein zu würgen. Nun nahm er einige Shuriken und mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ er sie, einen Bogen fliegend, auf den Jonin zu schnellen so das dieser von der Seite getroffen wurde.

Sakura und Akira sahen das mit aufgerissenen Augen mit an, eines hatte Kakashi am Kopf getroffen und das war doch tödlich! „Sasuke du Baka! Wir sollen ihm die Glöckchen abnehmen aber er muss uns später noch trainieren können!" Brüllte ihm Akira entgegen während er nur grinste, was die dachte war ihm egal. Nun ja, er glaubte zumindest das er Kakashi hatte bis dieser in einer Rauchwolke verschwand und statt ihm ein Baumstumpf mit den Shuriken darin erschien.

Er fluchte leise, ein Jutsu des Tausches. Bei diesem wechselt man die Position mit einem Gegenstand oder Tier welches kurzzeitig die Form des Anwenders annimmt und getroffen wird. Man selbst bringt sich in Sicherheit für den Gegenschlag der dann umso heftiger ist. Schnell flüchtete er, die ganze Sache hatte seinen Standort enttarnt. Sakura machte sich nun Sorgen denn während sie eine Zehuu Bohne gegessen hatte war Sasuke hungrig und sein Chakra war sicher auch nicht so stark im Moment.

Schnell verschwand sie in der Hoffnung ihm helfen zu können und auch Akira sah nun ein das dieser Gegner für sie allein zu viel war, aucn für Sasuke allein. Sie folgte Sakuras Chakra und raste, den Mantel aus Chakra deaktivierend, ihm hinterher. Der Jonin war stark, sie war zwar gestärkt von ihrer Bohne aber Sasuke hatte mehr Jutsus und war auch von vorne herein ein Stück besser ausgebildet als sie.

Schließlich fand sie Kakashi und Sasuke welche so eben kämpften, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Sasuke versuchte wie sie zuvor mit allen Tricks an die Glöckchen zu kommen wobei er es erst mit Taijutsu versuchte und dann eine Feuerkugel abschoss, ein Feuer Versteck Ninjutsu, der Klassiker des Uchiha Clans.

Als die Flammen versiegten war da nichts, aber da stimmte etwas nicht, Akira wusste so viel: Das war kein Jutsu mit dem man jemanden zu Asche verbrennen konnte. In eben diesem Moment fiel ihr ein Loch dort auf wo Kakashi zuvor war, gerade einmal groß genug damit ein erwachsener Mann hindurch konnte.

Sasuke sah zu allen Seiten hin und fragte laut wo Kakashi wäre aber da kam auch schon die Antwort: „Unter dir!" Kurz darauf schoss Kakashis Hand von unten herauf und Sasuke wurde unter die Erde gezogen bis zum Kopf. In seiner Nähe kam Kakashi wieder aus der Erde und klappte sein Buch auf als wäre nichts gewesen. „Tja Sasuke, so viel zu den mächtigen Uchihas, alleine kannst du auch nicht gewinnen wie du siehst." Stellte er fest bis er etwas bemerkte: Ihn hatte jemand gepackt.

Sasuke grinste breit als er das sah: Sieben Doppelgänger von Akira hatten sich auf Kakashi gestürzt und hielten ihn nun fest während ihm eine weitere aus dem Boden half. „Alleine hab ich es auch nicht geschafft, wie wäre es mit Waffenstillstand?" Fragte sie ihn und bot ihm die behandschuhte Hand an.

Kurz musterte Sasuke seine ehemals gute Freundin schlug dann aber ein, sie hatte mehr Chakra und hatte auch viel ausgerichtet. Während Kakashi noch zappelte bekam Sasuke nun eine der Bohnen von Akira als Kakashi es endlich schaffte die Schattendoppelgänger zu zerstören. Er war ein wenig erschöpft, diese Doppelgänger hatten mit aller Kraft ihn festgehalten und zu siebt war die Kraft noch größer.

Umso erschrockener war er als plötzlich eine Rauchbombe vor ihm explodierte und er einen Schlag in den Nacken bekam das ihm kurz die Sinne schwanden. Als er wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war, es durfte gerade einmal wenige Sekunden her sein war er am Boden und die drei Genin, nun tatsächlich gemeinsam, versuchten ihn dort zu halten während Akira an den Glöckchen herum nestelte. „Verdammt der Knoten ist gut und die Schnüre sind fest!" Knurrte die Kleine mit dem Schwanz während sie es bereits mit der Chakraaura versuchte welche sie eigentlich stärker machte.

Plötzlich lachte Kakashi und den dreien, Sasuke wollte schon mit einem Kunai nachhelfen, bemerkten erst jetzt das ihr Sensei wach war. „Na ihr drei? Nett zu sehen das ihr zusammen arbeitet." Stellte er fest und im nächsten Moment hatten sie einen Baumstumpf unter sich, jedoch hatte Akira die beiden Glöckchen. Verwirrt sahen die drei zu ihm der er nun vor ihnen stand und alle drei standen nun auf, in Erwartung eines letzten Kampfes um die Glöckchen. „Beruhigt euch, ich habe gute Nachrichten für euch drei." Stellte er fest und alle drei sahen ihn verwirrt an als auch schon der Wecker klingelte. Kakashi grinste breit, kurz vor Schluss hatten sie die Glöckchen bekommen.

Sakura sah erschrocken in Richtung der Pfähle und dann zu Akira welche nach wie vor verwundert die Glöckchen in der Hand hatte. Sie wandte sich nun an Kakashi und fragte: „Heißt das etwa Akira ist die einzige die besteht? Ich meine weil sie die Glöckchen hat oder?" Ihr wollte nicht in den Sinn was da los war.

Der Jonin aber machte eine winkende Bewegung und erklärte dann ganz gelassen: „Nein, keiner muss zurück zur Akademie, ihr habt alle drei bestanden." Nun stieß er auf Unglauben, was hieß hier alle Bestanden? Er hatte doch etwas anderes gesagt vor der Prüfung. Als Sakura danach fragte bat er die drei ihm erst einmal zu folgen und führte sie zu dem Stein hin. Auf diesem stand FKG Helden, dazu viele verschiedene Namen wie auch Hashirama und Tobirama Senju oder Minato Namikaze.

Akira ging darauf zu und befühlte den kühlen Stein als ihr auffiel das dahinter etwas lag: Ein altes Stirnband und eine Fliegerbrille mit orange getönten Gläsern. „Sagen sie Sensei, was ist denn das für ein Stein?" Fragte sie verwundert und stand wieder auf, irgendwie kam ihr die Atmosphäre hier sehr traurig vor, so als wenn dies ein Grab für jene wäre welche keines bekamen.

Kakashi bemerkte den Blick so wie die Gänsehaut von Akira welche sich am aufbauschen ihres Schwanzes besonders zeigte. Er ging darauf zu und legte eine Hand darauf, auf der Spitze stand Obito Uchiha. „Dieser Stein ist für besondere Helden, genannt FKG Helden. Sie fielen um unser Dorf zu schützen und haben einen Ehrenplatz, hier auf dem Trainingsgelände Nummer sieben." Erklärte er während Akira nun endgültig die Gänsehaut ergriff und ihr Schwanz zum Staubwedel mutierte.

Sakura konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte, bei all diesen Namen auf dem Stein. Sasuke musterte den Namen des Uchiha und bemerkte eine Kette mit dem Uchiha Wappen daran welche am Stein hing. „Kannten sie Obito Uchiha?" Fragte er seinen Sensei und war gespannt auf die Antwort.

Dieser sah zu ihm und nickte, in ihm kamen alte Erinnerungen hoch aber er erklärte: „Obito war in meinem eigenen Genin Team, damals dachte ich das man nur ein guter Ninja wäre wenn man die Regeln befolgen würde, er lehrte mich jedoch das es viel wichtiger sei ein Team zu sein. Leider starb er kurz darauf und das an meinem ersten Tag als Führer des Teams." Er seufzte traurig während Akira sich fragte ob ihr Zusammenhalt etwas mit der Prüfung zu tun hatte, sie hatten ihn gemeinsam überwältigt und sie hätte ihr Glöckchen gespalten um es zu teilen, dann hätte Sakura eines und sie so wie Sasuke hätten beide das andere. Kakashi erriet ihre Gedanken und lächelte bevor er erklärte: „Diese Prüfung sollte euren Team Geist testen. Zuerst dachte ich ihr würdet einfach alleine es versuchen, dann bemerkte ich aber das du, Akira, Sakura eine Bohne, so eine wie du sie ja fallen gelassen hast, gegeben hast und du wolltest auch für sie kämpfen.

Dann hast du alles getan um mich zu besiegen Sasuke aber als du in Bedrängnis kamst hat Akira dir ebenso geholfen und Sakura kam mit ihrem Überraschungsangriff euch zu Hilfe auch wenn sie die schwächste von euch ist.

Dies alles führt zu folgendem Ergebnis: Team sieben hat seine Prüfung bestanden und ich nehme das Team an." Alle drei sahen ihn nun mit Wagenrad großen Augen an denn damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet, er hatte ihnen die ganze Zeit über Lügen aufgetischt mit der Absicht zu sehen wie sie zusammenhielten wenn nicht alle durchkommen konnten.

Sakura und Akira sprangen freudig in die Luft während Sasuke ein leicht triumphales Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, sie hatten gerade so den Test bestanden. Auf die Frage von Kakashi ob er noch eine Bohne bekäme, da ihm der Nacken schmerzte nachdem ihm Sakura eins mit einem Holzpflock übergezogen hatte, gab Akira ihm bereitwillig die Zauberbohne und sie gingen nun gemeinsam bei Ichiraku eine Nudelsuppe essen.

Dort haute Akira von allen am meisten rein auch wenn sie normalerweise zehn Tage satt wäre, in den Magen ging immer etwas rein, vor allem Nudelsuppe. In dieser Hinsicht war sie unersättlich. Nach ein paar Minuten entbrannte ein Wett schlürfen zwischen ihr und Sasuke, nur der Auftakt für die kommende Rivalität aber im Moment waren sie gleich auf während sie eine Portion nach der anderen in sich hinein stopften.

* * *

So, hier endet das Kapitel.

Ich weiß der Ablauf ist etwas anders aber hey, Akira ist auch nicht ganz wie Naruto, vier Jahre verschiedene Leben.

Was die Bohnen anbelangt, ja die habe ich aus Dragonball geklaut wie Masashi auch so einiges aber jemand musste die Dinger ja haben oder? Außerdem sind die besser als jede Nahrungspille und man kann davon lange leben XD

Im übrigen habe ich Ki, die Energie aus welcher die Attacken in Dragonball bestehen, einfach durch Chakra ersetzt denn etwas anderes ist Chakra auch nicht: Ein Klau des guten Machers von Naruto.

Die Power Kugel ist im übrigen eine von zwei Attacken welche spezieller Natur sein werden bei Akira und welche die bis zum Rasengan einzigen größeren Frontal Techniken sein werden.


End file.
